knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
V DIO: Granice milenija, sadašnjost
Zabilježene (Žene i javni život Bosne i Hercegovine u 20. vijeku) Teško je biti žena u Bosni i Hercegovini, a kada se rodite kao Romkinja onda vam je život dvostruko teži. Indira BajramovićIzvor: http://www.zenskaposla.ba/content/biti-romkinja-i-politicarka-u-bih (9. juni 2014) Započeto razvodnjavanje i rasplinjavanje ženskih prava i utjecaja postignutih izlaskom žena iz privatne u javnu sferu tokom rata nastavilo se u postsocijalističkoj BiH. Tranzicija, izgradnja države, postdejtonski kontekst, kvote – nacionalne, teritorijalne, rodne,demokratizacija i ostali socijalni ugovori pokazali su se vrlo rodno obojeni kada se govori o restrukturi ženskih pozicija. U procesima ekonomske reintegracije, reartikulaciji radnih prava i ostvarivanja političke moći, mjesto i uloga žene nastavlja retrogradni trend započet sa posljednjim ratom. Glavni neprijatelji feminizma u postjugoslavenskom prostoru su državne nacionalne ideologije, na impresivan način paralelne u svome diskursu, postupcima, stavu prema ženama.Slapšak, S. (1996), Žene i rat u bivšoj Jugoslaviji, Republika br.145-146. Izvor: http://www yurope.com/zines/republika/arhiva/96/145/145-16.html (29. juni 2014) U ovom dijelu knjige govori se o ženskoj borbi u BiH protiv skrajnutosti. Govorit će se o ženskom udruživanju i aktivističkim naporima, ženskoj borbi protiv neoliberalizma i fašizma, te o zabludama u koje nas stavljaju mnogobrojne patrijarhalne strukture. S obzirom da su posljednje dvije decenije period značajno zagrižen kapitalizmom i neoliberalnim idealima, logično je da je od posljednjeg rata naovamo takav društveno-ekonomski ugovor zahtijevao ekspanziju žena u različitim sektorima rada – često samo kao radna snaga a ne kao jednake uživateljice prava. Isto tako mora se razumjeti da je ovaj period zapravo postratni period gdje, baš kao i tokom svakog rata, u društvu dolazi do ekspanzije žena na različitim pozicijama, što se potom dobro uvježbanim represivnim metodama vraća u stanje daleko gore od početnog. U tom smislu, izvjesno je da će se u ovom tekstu propustiti neka žena na značajnoj poziciji, ili žena koja prvi put obavlja neku poziciju, ali bez obzira na napore i volju nemoguće je na stranice ove knjige upisati sve one značajne žene koje su utjecale na promjene u društvu. Istovremeno, uzimajući u obzir nacionalističke uplive u emancipativnu retoriku u posljednjih dvadeset godina, te mnogobrojne medijske i političke mizogine hajke protiv žena i predstavljanja ženskog, ovdje se želi prvenstveno dati prostor onim ženama koje svjesno i artikulirano pomažu borbu za jednakost, onima čije djelovanje jeste jasno obilježeno njihovim feminističkim i aktivističkim pozicioniranjem. Patrijarhat i kapitalizam, patrijarhat i tranzicija – Bosna i Hercegovina nakon Dejtona Dejtonskim ustavom definisana je administrativna struktura BiH, i njegovim stupanjem na snagu država je podijeljena na dva entiteta: Federaciju BiH i Republiku Srpsku. Uspostavljen je također i Brčko distrikt kao posebna odvojena administrativna jedinica. Svaki od ovih instanci zadržava vlastitu suverenost i ima visok stepen autonomije, te kompletnu birokratsko-političku strukturu. Federacija BiH je dalje podijeljena na kantone – njih deset, koji se smatraju izdvojenim jedinicama te svaki od njih ima svoju vlast. Ovako komplikovana državna struktura te apsolutna decentralizacija države uz uspješnu političku manipulaciju kreirala je masivno birokratsko ustrojstvo i sistem koji mnogo češće funkcioniše u korist političara nego u korist građana. Važna napomena koju sve aktivistice ponavljaju, a koju većina prešućuje, jeste da u potpisivanju i pregovorima oko Dejtonskog sporazuma nije učestvovala nijedna žena. Šta onda znači razmišljati o BiH nakon Dejtona? Razmišljati o ženama koje su posvetile svoj život borbi protiv acionalizma, onima među nama koje su časno pale, i onima koje i danas drže svoje redove, uprkos nacionalizmu, političkim prevarama, tumorima i drugim smrtonosnim bolestima. Da li su feminizam i feministička borba u BiH osuđeni na propast? Da li danas mi vodimo već propalu bitku? U kakvim uslovima se zapravo odvijala borba za ravnopravnost u posljednjih dvadeset godina? Mizoginija kao nasljeđe rata ostala je duboko prisutna u javnom i privatnom životu Bosanki i Hercegovki. Nacionalizmi su se Jugoslaviji gradili uporedo sa mizoginijom. Moglo bi se, štaviše, ustvrditi da je postepeno opadajući položaj žene unutar društva tokom posljednjih godina socijalizma bio opomena pred prolomom nacionalizma i dezintegracijom JugoslavijeIveković, R. Tela na frontu, str. 16.. Socijalizam, koji nije bio pretjerano emancipatoran prema ženama, u poređenju sa situacijom danas izgleda kao sistem koji je omogućavao mnogo više slobode. Žena ima sve manje u izvršnoj vlasti i na rukovodećim položajima, a sistemom kvota na glasačkim listama se jako dobro manipuliše. Odsutnost ženskih glasova političkih aktivistkinja i javnih osoba kako u socijalističkom, tako i u postsocijalističkom razdoblju, odraz je dugotrajnije krize kolektivnih i etničkih identiteta, te nelagode društva koje se ne može suočiti sa svojom prošlošću onakvom kakva jest – kompleksna i traumatična – bez pojednostavljivanja ili retraumatizacije.Jambrešić Kirin, R.(2004) Heroine ili egzekutorice: partizanke u 1990-ima, Između roda i naroda: etnološke i folkorističke studije, Zagreb, Institut za etnologiju i folkloristiku: Centar za ženske studije, str. 319.9. Žene se u BiH uglavnom spominju u kontekstu žrtvi, a sve manje kao učesnice u ratu. Njihova uloga u izgradnji države je zanemarena i one se sada vide isključivo u figuri majke poginulih boraca ili žrtava nasilja. Nažalost, mnoge žene se identificiraju sa tom ulogom – u generalnom stanju svijesti bh. društva i dalje na prvom mjestu stoji patrijarhalna tradicija, koja svojim opresivnim metodama usporava liberalizaciju te koja emancipaciju pobunjenica XXI vijeka skrajnjuje i smješta na periferiju društva. Prva od zabluda zapadnih promotora demokratije u postsocijalističkim društvima jest da je svaka zemlja koja je izašla iz diktature ili komunizma već samom promjenom režima zapravo u tranziciji ka demokraciji (…) Druga temeljna pogrešna pretpostavka jest da je demokratizacija prirodan, gotovo automatski proces koji logično slijedi nakon svrgavanja aktualnog totalitarnog režimaLer- Sofronić, N. (2002), Kraj tranzicijske paradigme – rodna perspektiva, Women and Politics: Gender and Political Theory. Dubrovnik, Ženska infoteka, str.24-25. Nijedna od ovih pretpostavki nije rodno neutralna – obje utječu direktno na žene. Prvenstveno, ne znače suočavanje sa novim pseudonacionalističkim pokretima koji imaju za cilj prelazak žene u privatnu sferu, potvrđujući na taj način njenu ulogu majke i odgajateljice, a zatim ignorišući nedostatak osnovnih aspekata demokratije u procesu tranzicije koji direktno utječu na marginalizirane društvene grupe, a koje su nažalost uglavnom žene. Tranzicija, u svim svojim značenjima, konstantna je borba i izazov koji ciljano vodi ka više uređenom društvu. Uprkos tome negativni aspekti tranzicije u BiH, ali i na Balkanu, dokazali su da više utječu na žene nego na muškarce. Prema navodima Sonje Lokar, u prezentaciji studenticama i studentima rodnih studija na Univerzitetu u Sarajevu, Politika i rod u tranziciji,Lokar, S. (2009), Politika i rod u tranziciji, Predavanje posdiplomcima ženske studije Sarajevo (6. juni 2009), Powerpoint presentation žene su ušle u tranziciju posjedujući određena prava, te kao integralni dijelovi grupa koje su se bavile ljudskopravaškim aktivizmom. U većini država biše Jugoslavije, nakon pobjede nacionalističkih stranaka na izborima, prva tačka u političkoj agendi novih vlastodržaca je bila smanjivanje prava žena na kontracepciju i abortus. Štaviše, žene su danas postale najbrojnija grupa među onima koji su okarakterisani kao žrtve tranzicije – tranzicija je utjecala na žene na dva fronta: kao radnice u industriji i administraciji, te zbog povratka tradicionalnim vrijednostima, rata i sveukopnog porasta diskriminacijeIbid, str. 11-12. Socijalna prava, obrazovanje, zaposlenost Diskriminacija koju su žene doživjele u toku rata nije se smanjila u periodu mira. Žene su prve gubile posao tokom privatizacije ili im se radno vrijeme skraćivalo na pola ii su stavljane na liste čekanja.Popitivanje ženskih, feminističkih i muslimanskih identiteta, str. 103. Ukoliko govorimo o siromaštvu, prema podacima Agencije za statistiku, procent siromašnog stanovništva gotovo je jednak u odnosu i na žene i na muškarce. Međutim, taj problem postaje nešto drugačiji kada se pogledaju drugi parametri. Naime, vidi se da je od ukupnog broja nezaposlenih žena 53,7% domaćica, te da je najveći procenat siromašnih žena starosne dobi iznad 65 godina. Isto je očito i sa podacima o penzijama – u 2012. gotovo 200.000 muškaraca primalo je starosnu penziju, a broj žena je bio nešto ispod 100.000.Agencija za statistiku BiH (2013), Žene i muškarci u BiH, str. 34 U domenu učešća na tržištu rada, podaci Agencije za statistiku BiH pokazuju da je u 2012. godini stopa zaposlenosti muškaraca iznosila 41,5%, a žena gotovo duplo manje – 22,6%. Agencija za statistiku BiH, n.d, str. 31. S druge strane, predstavljeni podaci o strukturi zaposlenih osoba pokazuju da u 2012. godini 9% žena pripada kategoriji neplaćenih pomažućih članova, za razliku od 2,2% muškaraca. Očito je da fenomen nezaposlenosti ne pogađa podjednako muškarce i žene. BiH je pod pritiskom međunarodnih institucija i zahvaljujući lobiranju civilnog društva napravila reformu zakonodavstva, te su gotovo svi zakoni u državi prilagođeni tome da pružaju jednaka prava za sve građane/ke. Ipak, bez obzira na pomake u zakonodavstvu, za BiH se može reći da je to zemlja sa značajnom stopom diskiriminacije, velikim brojem siromašnih i obespravljenih. Kao posljedica, prije svega tranzicije, a potom i svih navedenih karakteristika, 80% stanovnika se nalazi u nekoj od ranjivih grupa.Borić, B. (2012), Socijalna pravda u Bosni i Hercegovini, Politička participacija u BIH, Sarajevo, Sarajevski Otvoreni Centar, str. 123. Ono što se dešava u BiH u domenu obrazovanja i prava na obrazovanje jeste samo nastavak onoga što su socijalisti utemeljili – ostvaruje se zakon o obaveznom osnovnom obrazovanju, a neki kantoni uvode i zakone o obaveznom srednjem školovanju. U tom smislu, ukoliko pratimo statistiku, vidimo da gotovo podjednak broj dječaka i djevojčica pohađa nastavu, te tu nema velikih odstupanja. Razlozi nezavršavanja i odustajanja od srednjoškolskog obrazovanja dobrim dijelom jesu rodno uslovljeni, ali s obzirom da ne postoji zvanična državna statistika koja se brine o broju učenika koji ne završe srednju školu, ne možemo raditi dublju analizu ovog problema. Ono što nam donosi ovaj period u domenu obrazovanja jeste ekspanzija visokoškolskih ustanova, te u tom smislu svaki entitet teži otvaranju vlastitih univerziteta. Posljedica toga jeste veći broj studenata i studentica na univerzitetima. I dok takvi trendovi govore u prilog opismenjavanju stanovništva, sa aspekta rodne analize ukazuju na nekoliko problematičnih aspekata. Prije svega, kroz rodnu statistiku na univerzitetima možemo pratiti pomjeranje centara moći. Primjer za to je Pravni fakultet u Sarajevu. Prije rata bio je jedini fakultet u BiH koji je obrazovao pravnike i pravnice, dok je danas jedan od osam javnih i preko deset privatnih u državi. Uz to, više nema ideološku podršku države koju je imao do 1992. godine.Bakšić Muftić, J. ( 2012), Pravni fakultet u Sarajevu- Iskušenja u vremenu, Godišnjak Pravnog fakulteta u Sarajevu, god. LV, br. 70 U toj instituciji od vremena rata, a naročito u periodima nakon 2000. godine, vidljiv je porast žena u strukturi diplomiranih pravnika/ca gdje muškarci na kraju padaju procentualno ispod jedne trećine u ukupnoj strukturi diplomiranih studenata/ca. Ovaj trend feminizacije pravnog obrazovanja je indikator pada ugleda profesije i smanjenih finansijskih mogućnosti koje otvara pravna profesija.Bakšić-Muftić, n. d., 77 Iako profesorica Bakšić-Muftić u tekstu poentira da su, bez obzira na očitu feminizaciju pravnog zanimanja, trendovi porasta broja muškaraca očiti na izvršnim i drugim visokim pozicijama. Prema podacima Agencije za statistiku BiH, obrazovanje je dostupno svim građanima i građankama BiH. I dok podaci navedeni u tematskom biltenu Žene i muškarci u BiHAgencija za statistiku BiH, (2013), Žene i muškarci u BiH, Sarajevo, Tematski Bilten 3 Izvor: http://www.bhas.ba/tematskibilteni/BHAS_Zene_Muskarci_BH.pdf (6. juli 2014) govore o gotovo jednakom broju učenika i učenica u srednjim školama, podaci o završenim visokoškolskim ustanovama pokazuju zanimljiv trend – rodno osjetljiva statistika pokazuje da puno veći broj žena završava fakultete, međutim ta se razlika (koja iznosi gotovo do 30%) izjednačava kada gledamo broj studenata i studentica koji završavaju magistarske studije, da bi se naposljetku odnos muškaraca i žena drastično promijenio u korist muškaraca sa sticanjem zvanja doktora nauka. Ibid, str 30. Ovaj trend još jednom potvrđuje tezu da žene i u ovom periodu imaju pristup samo onim prostorima koji nisu izvori moći i ekonomskog blagostanja – kako se šanse za bolje pozicije i poslove sa većim nivoom obrazovanja poboljšavaju, žene postepeno bivaju istisnute. Ako govorimo o drugim socijalnim pravima, važno je napomenuti da su u BiH ispunjeni svi formalni zahtjevi za ostvarivanje svih socijalnih prava za muškarce i žene – doneseni zakoni regulišu i odgovaraju na specifične potrebe žena. Nažalost, u BiH je danas vidlji ogroman jaz između zakona i njihove implementacije – iako su svi zakoni doneseni u skladu sa ljudskim pravima, vrlo često se ti zakoni ne primjenjuju na terenu. Jedan od primjera je diskriminacija koju žene doživljavaju ukoliko su u drugom stanju: Prema odredbama domaćih zakona trudnoća žene ne može biti osnov za otkaz, što je često praksa, naročito u privatnim preduzećima i korporacijama.Borić, B., Socijalna pravda u Bosni i Hercegovini, str. 132. Bez obzira na gore navedeno, ovaj period ipak bilježi određene pobjede i otvaranje pozicija za žene. Po prvi put žene ostvaruju svoja zakonska prava u domenu jednakog pristupa određenim socijalnoekonomskim strukturama, sve više se dekonstruišu patrijarhalni principi vezani za pitanja nasljeđa, zapošljavanja, jednakih prava, pomjeraju se granice oko rodnih percepcija zanimanja, i sl. Nažalost, kako je spomenuto, ovi napreci više su uslovljeni neoliberalnim zahtjevima tržišta rada, nego stvarnim pomakom u svijesti građana i građanki. Žensko udruživanje/ženski pokret Stvarna slika o razvoju ženskih prava u BiH ipak ne može biti potpuna dok ne predstavimo ženski nevladin pokret. BiH svoju samostalnost započinje kao država sa preko pola miliona raseljenog stanovništva, uništenom industrijom i infrastrukturom, ogromnim brojem ubijenih i nestalih, te sa ogromnim ožiljkom nastalim od ratnog silovanja. Zemlja koja je preživjela genocid (pa i gendercid) ulazi u svoju samostalnost sa traumama. Ipak, krajem rata pokreće se nekoliko rodno osjetljivih procesa. Prije svega, otvorio se prostor za ženske grupe i žensko udruživanje. Od pokreta koji je tokom rata radio na tome da se brine za stanovništvo, izbjeglice i sl. te do onih koje su sa Medicom (Zenica) krenule direktno u saniranje posljedica rata, ove grupe poslije rata postaju sve snažnije i organizovanije u pružanju pomoći stanovništvu i odgovaranju na različite potrebe društva, poput rada na pomirenju, obrazovanju, udruživanju i sl. Prema istraživanju Zlatiborke Popov - Momčinović, rad žena okupljenih oko tih organizacija nije ni najmanje bio bezopasan i jednostavan – one su nakon rata bivale skrajnute i često čak proganjane od struktura vlasti, koje su zapravo bile one iste nacionalističke strukture koje su vladale tokom rata. Po riječima intervjuisane aktivistkinje iz ovog dijela zemlje, udruženje je tako često pohodila policija, aktivistkinje su zvane na informativne razgovore a njihova djeca su školi trpila stalne uvrede i bila šikanirana od strane nastavnika i drugih đaka .Popov-Momčinović, Z. (2013), Ženski pokret u Bosni i Hercegovini: Artikulacija jedne kontrakulture, Sarajevo, Sarajevski otvoreni centar, Centar za empirijska istraživanja religije u Bosni i Hercevogovini, Fonacija CURE, str. 114. Ženske organizacije su nastale dijelom iz feminističkog pokreta koji je djelovao tokom rata, a dijelom iz vlastitih aktivističkih poriva. Iako mnoge od njih nisu bile osviještene feministkinje, kako njihov rad odmiče i kako se više upoznaju sa pokretom, one prepoznaju svoje feminističke identitete.Spahić-Šiljak, Z. (2013), Sjaj ljudskosti – životne priče mirotvorki u Bosni i Hercegovini, Sarajevo, TPO fondacija, str 12. Isto se dešava i sa radom organizacija – od početnih aktivnosti usmjerenih na usku zajednicu, kako retrogradne državne politike uzimaju maha, one tokom godina proširuju svoje djelovanje. Odnosno, što žene više bivaju isključene iz procesa donošenja odluka, one svoje djelovanje više pomjeraju u neformalni sektor. Bez obzira što djeluju sa periferije, tokom godina ženske nevladine organizacije uspjele su izlobirati nekoliko zakonodavnih promjena. Značajan napor ženskih organizacija jeste upravo onaj u kreiranju rodno osjetljivih struktura vlasti – BiH je prva država u regionu koja je usvojila, 2003. godine, Zakon o ravnopravnosti spolova, koji preporučuje kvotu od najmanje 40% manje zastupljenog spola u javnim institucijama.718 Aktivistice ženskog pokreta bile su te koje su također lobirale i izvojevale pobjedu u definisanju kvota od 30% od manje zastupljenog spola na izbornim listama. Bez obzira što ova dva zakona nisu usklađena, te što razlika u kvotama indicira određenu vrstu diskriminacije, značajno je da su ovakve inicijative prepoznate u zakonima. Pored toga, napori ženskih organizacija pomogli su u prepoznavanju porodičnog nasilja u Krivičnom zakonu BiH, te ostvarivanju statusa civilnih žrtava rata, barem u jednom dijelu države. Posljedično, kreirane su institucije (odluka donesena dijelom i zbog lobiranja ženskog pokreta) kojima je svrha promocija rodne jednakosti – Agencija za ravnopravnost spolova BiH (na čelu sa Samrom Hadžiabdić Filipović) ima koordinacijsku ulogu između dva gender centra koji djeluju na područjima Federacije BiH (direktorica Ana Vuković) i Republike Srpske (prva direktorica Spomenka Krunić, sadašnja Mirjana Lukač). Ova tri tijela čine državni mehanizam čiji je cilj ostvarivanje rodne jednakosti, praćenje stanja te implementacija Gender akcionog plana. Nažalost, implementacija zakona i utjecaj ovih formalnih struktura još uvijek su daleko od zadovoljavajućeg, te je još uvijek očita potreba za kreiranjem zaokružene administrativne infrastrukture. Ne može se govoriti o ženskim organizacijama a da se ne spomene sveprisutni problem donatora – činjenica je da neformalni sektor i aktivistički rad često podrazumijeva rad pro bono te se ženske organizacije često oslanjaju na pomoć donatora. Međunarodni donatori bili su mnogobrojni, ali njihove politike neusklađene, što je dovelo do toga da su mnoge inicijative ugašene. Ženske organizacije u borbi za opstanak često su bile prinuđene loviti sredstva, i prilagođavati se ponekad kontradiktornim zahtjevima donatora. S druge strane, finansijska nezavisnost od lokalnih vlasti nije apsolutna nezavisnost: donacije ponekad podrazumijevaju zavisnost od drugih vlada i internacionalnih organizacija – od njihovih fondova, ali i vizija.Zaharijević, A. (2013), Being an Activist: Feminist citizenship through transformations of Yugoslav and post-Yugoslav citizenship regimes, Edinburgh, CITSEE Working Paper Series 2013/28, str. 19 Atkivno građanstvo u tom smislu legitimišu donatori i, kako bi preživjele, ženske organizacije su prinuđene da se prilagode. Bez pomoći međunarodnih donatora ni formalno priznavanje prava žena ne bi bilo moguće u BiH. No, pristup koji bi priznavao lokalna iskustava i pružio prostor za inicijativu lokalnim ženama bi rezultirao većim i smislenijim napretkom i imao bi manju ulogu u strategijama repatrijarhalizacije i retradicionalizacije sadašnjih režimaMlinarević, G; Kosović, L. (2011), Women’s Movements and Gender Studies in Bosnia and Herzegovina, Women’s and Gender Studies in Central, Easternand Southeastern Europe, Part II, aspasia Volume 5, str 133 . Pored političkog lobiranja prostor u kojem su aktivistkinje napravile značajne pomake je mirovni aktivizam i rad na pomirenju u BiH. U tom smislu je posljednjih godina objavljeno nekoliko publikacija i istraživanja koja govore o organizacijama, ali i pojedinkama koje su djelovale unutar tih udruženja. Mirotvorke Mirotvorni aktivizam ženskih nevladinih organizacija bio je ogroman. Kako je već navedeno, u početku se koncentrisao na odgovaranje osnovnih potreba građanstva. Aktivistkinje su se u tom periodu bavile aktivnostima poput prelaska granica, omogućavanja susreta ljudi, pružanja pomoći oslabljenom dijelu stanovništva, identifikovanja lokalnih potreba i sl. Vremenom, ali i uz podršku donatora njihov utjecaj je rastao, i bez obzira što su aktivistkinje i njihove organizacije često bile proganjane od strane vladajućih struktura, jer su se suprotstavljale aktuelnim politikama, ipak je njihov rad bio prepoznat u zajednici. Njihovo djelovanje se proširuje, te se one, uz pomoć donatora, umrežavaju i stvaraju snažniju zajednicu. Bez obzira na kritike da je rad ženskih mirovnih organizacija apolitičan, ili čak potaknut isključivo donacijama, jasno je da su mnoge od njih napravile veliki pomak u procesima suočavanja sa prošlošću u društvu. Činjenica je da se bosanskohercegovačko društvo ni danas nije u potpunosti suočilo sa prošlošću te da se ni organizacije koje se bave mirovnim aktivizmom nisu uspjele organizovati u značajan društveni pokret.Topić, T; Živanović, A; Zolja, A., Mirovni aktivizam u Bosni i Hercegovini, http://www. zenezenama.org/bos/info/Studija-mir.pdf, str. 49. Međutim, ne smijemo zaboraviti ni da su sve te žene djelovale sa periferije: radile su na izgradnji mira na lokalnom nivou, dok su mjesta gdje se donose odluke držali muškarci. S obzirom na to da su te žene odmah na početku svog rada bile skrajnute i stigmatizovane od strane upravo tih vlastodržaca jasno je da su se od početka suočavale sa velikim otporom prema njihovom radu. Upravo zato sve mirotvorke zaslužuju priznanje za svoju izuzetnu građansku hrabrost i ljudskost. U publikaciji Mir sa ženskim licem – osnaživanje žena za suočavanje s prošlošću, organizacije Lara iz Bijeljine i HO Horizonti iz Tuzle identifikuju 11 mirotvorki, 11 heroina, žena izuzetnih zbog svoje hrabrosti, odvažnosti i beskrajne dobrote.Lara Bijeljina; HO Horizonti Tuzla (2013), Mir sa ženskim licem – osnaživanje žena za suočavanje s prošlošću, Kvinna till Kvinna Tu su navedene: Azra Hasanbegović (Mostar), Vahida Sulejmanović (Bihać), Marija Kezić (Banja Luka), Duška Andrić (Zenica), Željka Prša (Grahovo), Marija Divković (Tuzla), Mirsada Bajrić (Modriča), Lidija Salcer Šunjić (Sarajevo), Branka Čarapić (Višegrad), Danica Perić Lončarević (Bratunac), Anka Todorović (Bijeljina). Zilka Spahić-Šiljak u svojoj knjizi Sjaj ljudskosti predstavlja životne priče 12 mirotvorki. Riječ je o sljedećim ženama: Sabiha Husić (Zenica), Danka Zelić (Bosansko Grahovo), Jadranka Miličević (Sarajevo), Lidija Živanović (Banja Luka), Nada Golubović (Banja Luka), Stanojka Cana Tešić (Bratunac), Besima Borić (Sarajevo), Rahela Džidić (Sarajevo), Amra Pandžo (Sarajevo), Radmila Žigić (Bijeljina) i Jasminka Rebac (Mostar).Spahić-Šiljak, Z. (2013), Sjaj ljudskosti – životne priče mirotvorki u Bosni i Hercegovini, Sarajevo, TPO fondacija Studija Mirovni aktivizam u BiH u poglavlju Mirovni aktivizam u BiH u poslijeratnom periodu – perspektiva aktivistkinja i aktivista, koristi podatke prikupljene od desetina aktivista i aktivistkinja širom Bosne i Hercegovine, i ovdje su navedene neke od njih: Galina Marjanović (Duga, Banja Luka), Jasminka Husanović (Prijateljice, Tuzla), Lidija Živanović (Helsinški parlament građana, Banja Luka), Mirjana Maksimović (Sanus, Prijedor), Nada Golubović (Udružene žene, Banja Luka), Jasna Zečević (Vive Žene, Tuzla), Mirjana Malić (Sarajevo), Nejra Nalić (Mi-Bospo, Tuzla), Senka Jakupović (Sanski Most), Memnuna Zvizdić (Žene ženama, Sarajevo), Branka Rajner (Biro za ljudska prava, Tuzla), Danka Zelić (Udruženje građanki, Grahovo), Memnuna Mahić (Eho, Ljubuški), Amela Salkić (Forum žena, Bratunac). Važno je napomenuti da su ženske nevladine organizacije pored rada na izgradnji mira posvetile dosta pažnje radu na saniranju ratnih trauma. Na ovom mjestu navodimo samo neke od žena koje je rat primorao da postanu aktivistkinje. Senka Zulum (1956) uslijed ratnih događanja 1992. godine odlazi u izbjeglištvo u Bugojno gdje nastavlja sa svojim dobrovoljnim radom pri Merhametu. Uočivši mnoge nepravilnosti u ovom udruženju, brzo ga napušta i počinje samostalno djelovati radeći na poslovima pomoći ljudima iz Jajca i stvarajući ambijent povratka u svoj rodni grad. Godine 1999. uključuje se u UŽ Viktorija 99 u kojem je još aktivna. Poznata je u Jajcu i okolici po rezultatima rada na povratku, po uključenju žena u mnoge segmente društva, po svom feminizmu. Zrinka Šormaz (1945) uslijed ratnih događanja 1992. godine odlazi u izbjeglištvo u Zenicu. Po povratku u Jajce 1996. godine osniva centar Stope nade i započinje sa svojim radom pružajući povratnicima/ama podršku. Odlazeći na sastanke sa drugim ženama širom BiH, u tadašnjoj teškoj situaciji, daje veliki doprinos ohrabrivanju žena u borbi za svoja prava. Članica je Viktorije 99. Mira Puđa (1955) godine 1994. izbjegla je u Livno gdje je počela raditi na pružanju psihološke podrške i edukaciji žena izbjeglica. U Jajce se vraća 1995. godine, a 1996., koristeći stečena iskustva, osniva centar pod nazivom Stope nade pružajući podršku ženama povratnicama kroz edukacije koje bi im omogućile zapošljavanje. Kako je naglašeno na početku, BiH u ovaj period ulazi sa velikim brojem silovanih, raseljenih i nestalih lica i uništenom infrastrukturom. Veliki broj nevladinih organizacija dobar dio svog rada posvećuje saniranju direktnih posljedica rata, posebice radu na ostvarivanju pravde i rješavanju socijalnih pitanja žena. Međutim, bez obzira na angažmane nekolicine ženskih organizacija, problem žena žrtava rata u BiH i dalje nije adekvatno obrađen. Žrtve silovanja danas se suočavaju ne samo sa egzistencijalnim problemima već i sa problemom reintegracije. Jasna Bakšić-Muftić u svom tekstu Zločin silovanja u Bosni i Hercegovini – lokalna i međunarodna dimenzijaBakšić-Muftić, J. (2004), Zločin silovanja u Bosni i Hercegovini – lokalna i međunarodna dimenzija, Izazovi feminizma, 26/04, str. 49-54. kaže: U poređenju sa ostalim događajima iz rata, ova tema nije dovoljno obrađena u samoj Bosni i Hercegovini. Ibid, str. 52. Gorana MlinarevićMlinarević, G. (2008), Seksualno nasilje nad ženama kao ratni zločin, Dijalog: Časopis za filozofiju i društvenu teoriju, 3-4, str. 53-85. također smatra da malobrojne nevladine organizacije koje se bave ovim problemom ne mogu napraviti velike pomake, posebno u dinamici mijenjanja stava o silovanim ženama kao stigmatizovanim članovima društva. Kao što je već pomenuto, jedan od najozbiljnijih pitanja pokrivenih velom šutnje i negiranja je „naslijeđe“ silovanja i rodno zasnovanih ratnih zločina. Društvo je potpuno nijemo o problemima sa kojima se suočavaju žrtve rodno zasnovanih ratnih zločina. Istina, postoji nekoliko nevladinih organizacija koje se pokušavaju baviti ovim pitanjem, ali one nisu u mogućnosti uraditi to same.Ibid, 79.] Patrijarhalno društvo u kojem živimo žrtve rodno zasnovanog nasilja tretira potpuno drugačije nego druge žrtve rata. Prava i interesi žrtava rodno zasnovanih zločina nastavljaju se ignorisati ili namjerno previđati.728 Pitanje silovanih žena i njihove djece u Bosni i Hercegovini i dalje je tabu. Sa izuzetkom nekoliko novinskih i naučnih članaka, može se reći da gotovo nema javnog interesa za pokretanje pitanja pravde za žrtve seksualiziranog nasilja. Rodne studije Paralelno sa jačanjem interesa donatora za ženska pitanja, radom na promociji ženskih ljudskih prava i osnaživanjem organizacija raste interes i za akademskim angažmanom unutar područja rodnih, religijskih, ženskih i queer studija. Mala akademska zajednica počinje da se kreira već krajem devedesetih. Uvođenje feminističkih i rodnih studija u akademsku zajednicu započelo je krajem 1990-ih i ranih 2000-ih sa individualnim pokušajima feminističkih znanstvenica – Nirman Moranjak Bamburać, Jasminke Babić Avdispahić i Jasne Bakšić Muftić – prvenstveno u područjima književnosti, filozofije i prava. U početku njihov utjecaj se sastojao od uvođenja feminističkih pitanja teme u univerzitetske programe koje su vodile u Sarajevu, ali su kasnije također uvele cijele feminističke kurseve. Odnedavno su se tim naučnicama pridružili Jasmina Husanović i Damir Arsenĳević u Tuzli, te Danĳela Majstorović u Banja Luci.Mlinarević, G; Kosović, L., Women’s Movements and Gender Studies in Bosnia and Herzegovina, str. 134. Ove teoretičarke se, dakle, uz pomoć ženskih organizacija polako organizuju u neformalne grupe i na taj način počinju sa neformalnim edukacijama i kursevima sa feminističkom agendom. Istovremeno nevladina organizacija Ženski centar Žene ženama pokreće projekt Ženske studije u BiH Žarana Papić. Ovaj projekt, zamišljen kao dvosemestralni studij koji će upoznati polaznice s glavnim idejama ženskih studija, bio je neformalni edukativni proces nevladine organizacije, ali je ipak imao veliki značaj, jer su na njemu predavale one iste profesorice Univerziteta u Sarajevu koje će utemeljiti i magistarski program za rodne studije 2006. godine koji je pokrenut u okviru Centra za interdisciplinarne postdiplomske studije na Univerzitetu u Sarajevu.Potkonjak, S. (2008), u Između politike pokreta i politike znanja: Feminizam i ženski/rodni studiji u Hrvatskoj, Bosni i Hercegovini i Sloveniji, Zagreb, Stud. ethnol. Croat., vol. 20, str. 86. Sljedeći korak ka institucionalizaciji magistarskog programa rodnih studija na Univerzitetu u Sarajevu napravio se također uz pomoć jedne nevladine organizacije. Međunarodni Forum Bosna u saradnji sa feministkinjama otvara Centar za rodna istraživanja, u okviru kojeg se nude brojni programi, radionice i organizuju se akademske debate. Rezultat ovih debata je specijalno izdanje časopisa Međunarodnog Foruma Bosna posvećeno feminizmu: Izazovi feminizma, u kojem su objavljeni tekstovi Jasminke Babić Avdispahić, Jasne Bakšić Muftić, Marine Katnić Bakaršić i Nirman Moranjak Bamburać.(ur.) Babić-Avdispahić, J. (2004), Izazovi Feminizma (The Challenges of Feminism), Sarajevo,IF Bosnae Važno je napomenuti da su feministkinje okupljene oko Ženskih studija Žarana Papić zaista uspjele napraviti kvalitetan program. Ovaj program je pokrenuo bh. ženski centar za ljudska prava žena, mir i sigurnost Žene ženama, čija je koosnivačica i direktorica Memnuna Zvizdić, feministička i mirovna aktivistica, koja se od juna 1993. godine bavi pitanjima vezanim za ljudska prava, mirovni aktivizam i mirno riješavanje konflikata. Paralelno sa realizacijom ženskih studija i unutar istog projekta, Nirman Moranjak Bamburać, zajedno sa novinarkom Angelinom Šimić, pokreće Patchwork, prvi feministički magazin u BiH.Mlinarević, G; Kosović, L., Women’s Movements and Gender Studies in Bosnia and Herzegovina, str. 134. Sve ove aktivnosti dovele su do toga da se počnu pripreme za zvaničnu inicijativu za pokretanje postdiplomskog programa. Inicijativa je pokrenuta unutar Centra za interdisciplinarne postdiplomske studije, koji djeluje na nivou Univerziteta u Sarajevu, te je u akademskoj 2006/2007. godini zvanično upisana prva generacija studentica i studenata. Do danas su taj studij završile tri generacije polaznica/ka, a u akademskoj 2013/2014. upisana je prva generacija doktorskih studija. Jasna Bakšić Muftić, Nirman Moranjak Bamburać, Jasminka Babić Avdispahić i Nejra Nuna Čengić, sa Zdravkom Grebom, bile su inicijatorke i nositeljice implementacije ove ideje. Ujedno, ove žene su i važne bosanskohercegovačke teoretičarke, čiji rad je uspostavio temelje savremenog bh. feminizma. Pored njih aktivnu ulogu u realizaciji programa imale su sljedeće teoretičarke i teoretičari iz BiH: Marina Katnić Bakaršić, Jasmina Husanović, Ugo Vlaisavljević, Asim Mujkić, Damir Arsenĳević, Nebojša Jovanović, Zilka Šiljak Spahić, Lejla Somun Krupalĳa, Ajla Demiragić, Svjetlana Đurković i Olivera Simić, te akademske tutorice Gorana Mlinarević i Lamija Kosović. Program je nominalno podržan od strane Agencije za ravnopravnost spolova u BiH, te od strane Univerziteta u Sarajevu. Nažalost, finansijska podrška je opet došla od stranih donatora – Švedske i Norveške vlade. Rodne studije nisu podržane dalje od strane Univerziteta niti nadležnih ministarstava nakon što je završen projekt koji su finansirale ove vlade. Umjesto dosadašnjeg magistarskog programa, napravljen je doktorski studij, kao nastavak projekta, dok je magistarski program trenutno zatvoren. U nedostatku finansijske podrške Rodnim studijama, očit je pasivan stav Univerziteta u Sarajevu, ne samo prema pitanjima rodne jednakosti, ženskih prava i prava seksualnih i rodnih manjina, već prema cijelom naučnom opusu koji je na univerzitetima širom Evrope prepoznat ne kao jedna, nego kao nekoliko odvojenih akademskih disciplina. (Javne) univerzitete u Bosni i Hercegovini – zaglavljeni u reformama u vezi sa Bolonjskim procesom, oslabljeni nedostatkom finansiranja i lošim kriterijima u izboru nastavnog osoblja – karakteriše ambivalentan odnos prema rodnom/feminističkom obrazovanju i istraživanju.Karapetrović, M. (2014), The View from Semi-periphery – About Feminism and Gender Education in Bosnia and Herzegovina, u Young Women in Post-Yugoslav Societies: Research, Practice and Policy, Institute for Social Research in Zagreb, Zagreb i Sarajevo, Human Rights Centre, University of Sarajevo, str. 61. Napominjemo da je i program Religijske studije,Religijske studije su pokrenute 2006. godine, potpisivanjem Sporzuma o saradnji UNSA i Arizona State University, i te godine je sedam osoba, među kojima i Zilka Spahić-Šiljak, provelo semestar u Americi na ASU da bi pripremili kurikulum. također osnovan unutar Centra za interdisciplinarne postdiplomske studije Univerziteta u Sarajevu u školskoj 2007/2008. godini, imao sličnu birokratsku sudbinu kao i Rodne studije, te se i ovaj program ugasio nakon dvije generacije magistara i magistrica religijskih studija, od kojih su neke postale aktivne i vidljive teološke feministice u BiH. Najznačajnije feminističke teoretičarke i naučnice već su spomenute, a ovdje će se posvetiti nekoliko rečenica teoretičarki koja je dala najznačajniji pomak razvoju feminističke teorije u BiH. Nirman Moranjak Bamburać je rođena u Sarajevu 1954. godine, gdje je i diplomirala na Odsjeku za slavenske jezike i književnosti. Magistrirala je na Filozofskom fakultetu u Zagrebu, gdje je odbranila i doktorsku tezu Metatekst i metatekstualnost – Problemi estetske funkcije. Njen rad je kasnije objavljen u vidu knjige Metatekst (1992) koja je, u vrijeme kad je izašla, predstavljala pionirski rad u zemljama bivše Jugoslavije, tako da je brzo bila rasprodata. Nedugo nakon toga sama knjiga je prerađena i dopunjena nizom novih analiza o važnim piscima svjetske književnosti, kakvi su Borges, Nabokov i Eko, te izlazi uobličena u knjigu Retorika tekstualnosti (2003). Nirman MoranjakBamburać bila je redovna profesorica na Filozofskom fakultetu i Akademiji scenskih umjetnosti Univerziteta u Sarajevu. Predavala je književnu teoriju i kritiku te naratologiju na Odsjeku za komparativnu književnost i bibliotekarstvo Filozofskog fakulteta. Na Akademiji scenskih umjetnosti predavala je teoriju glume i režije. Bila je jedna od osnivačica i profesorica na tek pokrenutom MA programu Rodnih studija u Sarajevu. Objavila je knjige: Metatekst (1991), Retorika tekstualnosti (2003), Izazovi feminizma (2004; u koautorstvu sa J. Babić Avdispahić, J. Bakšić Muftić i M. Katnić Bakaršić), uredila je zbornik Bosnien-Herzegovina: Interkultureller synkretismus (2001) napisala uvodni tekst i bibliografiju. U bosanskohercegovačkim, hrvatskim,njemačkim, holandskim i mađarskim časopisima objavila je 60-ak studija i članaka. Lezbejski aktivizam u Bosni i Hercegovini – potreba za artikulacijom Krajem rata u BiH se istovremeno počinju pokretati višestruki rodno osjetljivi procesi. Pored rada na mirotvorstvu, otvaranju akademskih programa i lobiranju za promjene u zakonodavstvu, lezbejski, gej, biseksualni, transrodni, transeksualni, interseksualni i queer aktivisti i aktivistkinje počinju sa formalnim okupljanjima. LGBTTIQ pokret u BiH svoje rane početke bilježi u 2001. godini kada se pokreće inicijativa za Bosanskohercegovačku lezbigej asocijaciju. Međutim, prvo zvanično LGBT udruženje u BiH osniva se tek 2004. godine – Udruženje Q. Udruženje Q je djelovalo nepunih šest godina. S'vetlana Đurković, Slobodanka Boba Dekić, Emina Trumić i Alma Selimović' radile su direktno sa zajednicom, organizovale festivale, objavljivale priručnike i radile na osnaživanju LGBT osoba u BiH. Udruženje Q je ostavilo značajan trag na LGBT zajednicu u BiH. Tokom 2009. godine osniva se udruženje Equilibrium u Banjoj Luci, a 2010. godine Sarajevski otvoreni centar posvećuje poseban program ljudskih prava kroz LGBT aktivizam. Udruženje Okvir također počinje sa radom 2011. godine te radi sa LGBT zajednicom u Sarajevu, a banjalučko Udruženje kvir aktivista i aktivistkinja počinje sa radom 2013. godineViše detaljnijih informacija o LBGT aktivizmu u BiH možete pronaći u Čitanki LGBT ljudskih prava, drugo dopunjeno izdanje, (2012), Sarajevo, Sarajevski otvoreni centar. Sve ove inicijative vezane su za LGBT pokret, i nažalost, izuzev jedne neformalne inicijative koja se ubrzo ugasila (Viktorija u Sarajevu) i lezbejskog programa feminističke organizacije CURE, lezbejski aktivizam u BiH ne postoji kao odvojen pokret. Evidentno je da lezbejke, kao dvostruko ranjiva kategorija – time što su žene i time što su seksualna manjina – nisu ni dalje dovoljno osnažene u društvu kako bi se mogle odvojeno organizovati i podržavati. Bez obzira na činjenicu da slične organizacije postoje u susjednim državama, te da lezbejke iz susjednih država imaju čestu i dobru saradnju sa organizacijama u BiH, do danas nije zabilježena značajnija inicijativa oko artikulisanja lezbejskog pokreta. Sa druge strane, evidentna je i nezainteresovanost ženskog pokreta za takve inicijative – izuzev Fondacije CURE, gotovo ni jedna ženska organizacija ne bavi se tim pitanjima. Štaviše, ženske organizacije rijetko podržavaju i formalne inicijative poput onih vezanih za potpisivanje peticija i saopćenja za medije prilikom kršenja ljudskih prava lezbejki. Zanimljivo je i to da ni donatorske organizacije, koje inače vođene vlastitim politikama i prioritetima pokreću procese u BiH, ne pokazuju interes za osnaživanje lezbejskog pokreta u BiH. Gotovo je ista situacija kada se govori o transrodnim i transeksualnim ženama u BiH – iako se suočavaju sa mnogobrojnim problemima u bh. društvu, poput nasilja, nerazumijevanja, odbacivanja i diskriminacije, u BiH ne postoje adekvatna zakonska rješenja za ostvarenje osnovnih ljudskih prava trans žena, niti su pokrenute značajnije inicijative. Sve to rezultovalo je činjenicom da trans žene jesu zaista smještene na krajnju marginu društva i imaju mogućnost da djeluju isključivo iz disidentskih pozicija. Nepostojanje prostora za diskusiju, pogotovo prostora za djelovanje jasno govori o nesigurnoj atmosferi i nedostatku razumijevanja za pripadnice seksualnih manjina. Sve dok ženski pokret jasno ne stavi do znanja da stoji iza svih žena u BiH, uključujući čak i one koje su jasno postavljene na periferiju i pod najvećim pritiskom od društvene stigmatizacije, nećemo moći govoriti o razvitku trećeg vala feminizma u BiH – kako uopće razvijati retorike trećeg vala ukoliko se danas, nakon rata i svih strahota koje nam je rat donio, mi, žene, i dalje bojimo biti u vezi sa onima među nama koje su zaista skrajnute iz društva. Kako pričati o feminizmu uopće ukoliko nemamo hrabrosti podržati ili barem razumjeti različite pozicije žena u BiH? Postoji mnogo značajnih aktivistkinja koje bi trebalo spomenuti u ovoj publikaciji, ali sve dok postoji toliko velik jaz između donesenog Zakona o zabrani diskriminacije i njegove implementacije, te dok traju napadi na LGBTTIQ aktiviste i aktivistkinje, spominjanje posebnih imena nije sigurno. Stoga se treba zadovoljiti time da se još jednom naglasi važnost podržavanja inicijativa lezbejskog aktivizma, te da se apeluje na sve aktivistkinje i aktiviste da se angažuju oko ostvarivanja prava za one među nama koje su najviše izopštene. Romkinje i borba za život bez nasilja Romkinje su u bh. društvu podložne diskriminaciji na dva nivoa: kao žene se, zajedno sa lezbejkama i ženama sa invaliditetom, nalaze na marginama društva i kao pripadnice romske zajednice, koja je općenito u BiH i dalje jedna od najmarginalizovanijih grupa. Iako je socioekonomska situacija teška za većinu građana BiH, Romi se nalaze na margini društva. Neosporne su činjenice da preko 65% Roma nema krov nad glavom, da ih 70% nema pristup zdravstvenoj i socijalnoj zaštiti, da je preko 90% Roma nezaposleno, da romska djeca napuštaju obavezno osnovno obrazovanje zbog siromaštva. Ako svemu ovom dodamo predrasude i diskriminaciju koja prati Rome, teško je pripadati romskoj zajednici. Romkinje su diskriminirane na osnovu pripadnosti romskoj nacionalnoj manjini, na osnovu spola i na osnovu svog socijalnog porijekla ili statusa.Romkinje za život bez nasilja: odgovor institucija na nasilje u porodici, (2011), Sarajevo, Prava za sve: http://www.rightsforall.ba/publikacije-bs/docs-bs/Romkinje_za_zivot_bez_ nasilja-BH.pdf (30. juni 2014) Ugrožavanja prava na život bez nasilja, višestruka diskriminacija, otežani pristup pravu na obrazovanje, visoki procent nezaposlenosti, društvena i osobito politička marginalizacija, samo su neki od problema sa kojima se Romkinje svakodnevno suočavaju, a kojima se državni organi i institucije skoro nikako ili veoma površno bave uprkos činjenici da BiH učestvuje u Dekadi inkluzije Roma 2005– 2015, te će predsjedavati završnim ciklusom Dekade Roma (1. juli 2014–30. juni 2015). Situacija ni u civilnom sektoru nije mnogo bolja, pogotovo kada uzmemo u obzir činjenicu da su programi namijenjeni osnaživanju i ostvarivanju ravnopravnosti Romkinja rijetki i umnogome fragmentirani. Samo je nekolicina romskih nevladinih organizacija koje imaju programe fokusirane na prava romskih žena, borbu protiv diskriminacije i/ili nasilja nad ženama. Rijetke su i Romkinje liderice koje svojim angažmanom pokušavaju da učestvuju u donošenju zakona i politika o statusu Roma/kinja i/ili žena u BiH, te su čak i te inicijative indirektne i prikrivene. Nažalost, čak su i feministkinje i borkinje i borci za ravnopravnost spolova tek odnedavno počeli da razmišljaju i govore o problemima sa kojima se Romkinje suočavaju. Jedna od istaknutih borkinja za prava Romkinja jeste i Hedina Tahirović Sijerčić, koja je bila državna koordinatorica za Rome, isticala je pitanja eksterne diskriminacije i nasilja, te unutrašnje podijeljenosti među Romima naglašavajući pozitivne i negativne efekte Dekade Roma u BiH: od stavljanja u fokus pitanja statusa Roma u bh. i evropskom društvu do povećavanja razdora između romske i neromske populacije.Izvor: http://www.oslobodjenje.ba/vijesti/bih/hedina-tahirovic-sijercic-bh-koordinatorica- za-rome-dekada-je-pokrenula-lavinu (30. juni 2014) Međutim, da ne bude zavaravanja, pozicija državne koordinatorice nije inicijativa lokalnih političara. Naprotiv, CARE je finansirao poziciju pri Ministarstvu ljudskih prava i izbjeglica očekujući da će država prepoznati značaj tog posla i da će Hedinu stalno zaposliti. Nažalost, za to nema naznaka. Ova činjenica indicira da je bilo koji pomak po pitanju statusa Roma, a osobito Romkinja, veoma nestabilan i uglavnom učinjen pod eksternim pritiscima. Hedina je rođena 1960. godine u Sarajevu gdje je diplomirala novinarstvo na Fakultetu političkih nauka. Svojevremeno je radila kao prva romska novinarka i TV producentica u BiH. Nakon toga Hedina se seli u Toronto, Kanadu gdje je radila kako nastavnica u Toronto District School Board, te kao urednica prvog kanadsko-romskog biltena Romano Lil (1998–2001). Danas je profesorica romskog jezika, kulture i književnosti Roma na Filozofskom fakultetu Sveučilišta u Zagrebu na Katedri za indologiju i dalekoistočne studije. Književnica, prevoditeljica i novinarka, napisala je 16 autorskih djela te upisala doktorski studij u Levenu u Belgiji. Osvojila je Nagradu za najbolju promociju, za prezentaciju svoje knjige Kako je Bog kreirao Rome na 21. internacionalnom sajmu knjige u Sarajevu. Potom je 2010. osvojila nagradu za najbolje literarno djelo za knjigu poezije Ašun, haćar dukh (Slušaj, osjeti bol), te internacionalnu nagradu za poeziju: Zlatno pero Papusza, Tarnów, Poland.Izvor: http://magoriabooks.com/authors/hedina_sijercic/ (30. juni 2014) Indira Bajramović je rođena 1968. godine u Jajcu. Iako je po zanimanju ekonomska tehničarka trenutno djeluje kao aktivistkinja i predsjednica Udruženja žena Romkinja Bolja budućnost Tuzla. Angažovana je i u sekretarijatu Foruma jednakosti, članica je Upravnog odbora Helsinškog komiteta za ljudska prava BiH i Upravnog odbora mreže RING, te je kandidatkinja ispred Udruženja žena Romkinja Bolja budućnost za vijećnicu u Općinskom vijeću Tuzla. Kroz svoje aktivnosti i aktivnosti Udruženja žena Romkinja uspješno je sarađivala sa mnogobrojnim državnim institucijama i nevladinim organizacijama. Tako Ministarstvo zdravstva na inicijativu Udruženja već pet godina organizuje zajedničku akciju Sedmica brige zdravlja za Rome na Tuzlanskom kantonu u kojoj svi Romi i Romkinje imaju mogućnost da obave preglede i izvade nalaze u domovima zdravlja u Tuzlanskom kantonu bez obzira imaju li zdravstveno osiguranje ili ne. Tokom njenog dugogodišnjeg aktivizma u području prava Romkinja otkrila je da je najveći problem ustvari svakodnevna borba protiv muškaraca Roma koji ženski romski aktivizam posmatraju kao prijetnju. Indira i njene kolegice su formirale još devet organizacija koje su programski orijentisane prema borbi za prava žena Romkinja. Ove organizaicije su izrodile i prvu žensku romsku mrežu Uspjeh. Izvor: http://data.zenskaposla.ba/node/26 (30. juni 2014) Trenutno je predsjedavajuća Odbora za Rome pri Vijeću ministara BiH. Briga o zdravlju Sve više je pojedinki i udruženja čiji je cilj da motiviraju žene da vode računa o svom zdravlju. Ovdje navodimo samo nekoliko žena koje su mijenjale prilike u svojoj okolini. Rada Nišić (1958–2013) sa grupom žena osniva udruženje Bioplod gdje radi na ekonomskom osnaživanju žena kroz proizvodnju zdrave hrane. Ostala je zapamćena u Jajcu kao borkinja za ljudska prava i promotorka zdravog življenja. Dževahira Šehović (1951.) i Zagorka Hamza (1953–2012) osnovale su udruženje oboljelih od karcinoma Nada. Ove dvije žene zbog svoje hrabrosti ostat će upamćene u Jajcu kao velike humanistkinje jer su prve javno progovorile o tabu temi raka i jer su utjecale na osvješćivanje žena o važnosti redovnog zdravstvenog pregleda dojki i materice. Cyber feministkinje – počeci jedne subkulture U posljednjoj deceniji dvadesetog stoljeća kreira se podpokret feminizma – cyberfeminizam kao direktni utjecaj razvoja tehnologija, informatičke revolucije i povećanog pristupa tehnologijama. Prvi feministički teorijski tekst nastao je 1984. godine, esej Donne Haraway, Manifest za kiborge: nauka, tehnologija i socijalistički feminizam u 1980-tim. U njemu Donna Haraway kreira figuru kiborga kao ironičan politički mit u funkciji feminističkog prisvajanja tehnologije. Cyberfeminizam polazi od ideje da je tehnologija prostor u kojem se binarne podjele roda i spola mogu razgrađivati i dekonstruirati. S obzirom da razvoj društva uslovljava sve veću ovisnost o tehnologiji, to direktno utječe na razvoj kulture, umjetnosti, ali i na pomjeranja u društvenom stanju svijesti. Cyberfeminizam kreće od utopijske ideje interneta kao prostora oslobođenog od društvenih konstrukata. Iako se danas već teoretizira o smrti tog pokreta, za bh. kontekst se može reći da još uvijek postoji potreba za njim – cyberfeministica Selma Kešetović smatra da u bh. društvu i danas postoji strah od tehnologije, te da taj pokret još ima mogućnosti za razvoj u državi. I pored velikog truda uloženog u istraživanje ove feminističke forme, nažalost, može se izdvojiti samo nekoliko imena bosanskih cyberfeministica. Selma Kešetović je feministkinja, književnica i autorica iz Tuzle. Autorica je romana Mihael i knjige poezije Bog ima miris vanilije. Njen teorijski rad najviše istražuje dekonstrukciju i konstrukciju sa naglaskom na postmodernističko nadilaženje historijskog shvatanja determiniranosti tijela i načine realizacije žudnje kao ostatka subjektiviteta. Završila je rodne studije (Centar za interdisciplinarne postdiplomske studije Univerziteta u Sarajevu). Sebe opisuje kao feministkinju, liberalku, pedera, cyborg fairy.Izvor: http://www.malosutra.org/magazin/index.php?option=com_k2&view=itemlist&la yout=category&task=category&id=54&Itemid=32 (10. juli 2014) Njene tekstove možete čitati na dva bloga.Izvori: http://arhitetka.wordpress.com/, te http://www.malosutra.org/magazin/index. php?option=com_k2&view=itemlist&layout=category&task=category&id=54&Itemid=32 valentina pelizzer je feministkinja i direktorica organizacije OneWorldSee, koja zapravo teži da kreira mreže civilnog društva u virtuelnom prostoru.http://oneworldsee.org/content/mission (30. juni 2014) Jedna od njenih zapaženijih kampanja je bila take back the tech. Leila Šeper je feministkinja, cyberaktivistkinja i politička aktivistkinja.Njen najveći doprinos cyberaktivizmu je rad na portalu ženskaposla.ba. Održala je brojne radionice na temu cyber nasilja, sigurnosti, identiteta i sl. Fokus joj je na korištenju novih tehnologija s ciljem da se postignu pozitivne društvene promjene, te posebno zagovara korištenje slobodnih i otvorenih alata i programa, kao i njihovu promociju. Leila poštuje blog kao formu izražaja vlastitog stava i mišljenja i aktivna je na socijalnim mrežama. Trenutno piše o temama vezanim za političku situaciju, a bila je i glas protesta na socijalnim mrežama. Najnovija medijska inicijativa je KRIVA - Feministička Medijska Podukcija – projekt kojim se kreira multimedijalni sadržaj, koji svojim feminističkim politikama otvara prostor marginaliziranim idejama i praksama u društvu: otvoreno govori o seksu, seksualnosti, rodu, kulturi, umjetnosti i marginaliziranim društvenim pokretima i aktivizmu.Izvor: http://www.krivazine.com/ (30. juni 2014) Inicijativu su pokrenule Berina Džemailović, Sadžida Hadžić, Nemanja Popović i Danilo Marković. Umjetnice – otvaranje vlastitih prostora Savremena umjetnost u BiH možda nije najprofitabilnija profesija, ali zaista jeste produktivna forma sa značajnim uspjesima, od kojih su mnogi zasluga umjetnica. Percepcija umjetnosti u savremenom bh. društvu, baš kao i u ostalim državama u regionu, nije na zavidnom nivou – umjetnost je ostala zanimljiva i stimulativna samo rijetkim intelektualcima, a generalni interes javnosti gotovo pa i ne postojiIzuzetak su naravno, šundovski odmaci od estetike koji se nazivaju popularnom kulturom i koji su itekako interesantni publici.. Očiti dokaz pada interesa za umjetnost jeste činjenica da se gotovo sve institucije kulture bore za život, da se finansijska sredstva za kulturu gotovo i ne izdvajaju iz budžeta te da je veliki broj institucija kulture trenutno zatvoren. Posljedica nedostatka interesa za umjetnost jeste da danas gotovo i ne postoji umjetnička kritika, te da je teorijski umjetnički diskurs u svojoj minimalnoj produkciji, i vrlo često usmjeren samo na zajednicu unutar koje se producira. Postoji naravno i čitav ideološko-nacionalistički aparat koji pokušava produkciju kulture i umjetnosti svesti unutar vlastitih političkih agendi, te koji se posredno može kriviti za katastrofalno stanje stvari u umjetnosti (kao i u drugim sferama života). Bez obzira što se ovdje neće teoretizirati i problematizovati politizacija umjetnosti, važno je naglasiti da je taj faktor jedan od značajnijih faktora koji utječu na opću poziciju institucija kulture danas. Bez obzira na navodnu letargiju i nezainteresovanost za umjetnost, kao i na ideološke postavke oko nje, od 1995. godine naovamo pojavio se značajan broj žena umjetnica u različitim sferama umjetnosti. Međutim, prije nego što se počne govoriti o njima samima, vrlo je bitno odmah na početku naglasiti razliku između žena umjetnica generalno govoreći i onih kroz čiji se rad prožima feministička kritička pozicioniranost. Shodno tome, teoretičarke i historičarke umjetnosti Bojana Pejić i Sarita Vujković u svojoj knjizi razlikuju dva termina – feministička umjetnost i ženska umjetnost – autorice feminističku umjetnost definišu kao onu u kojoj se autorice jasno identificiraju i pozicioniraju svoje radove unutar feminističkih politika, a žensku umjetnost kao onu u kojoj se, logično, autorice ne predstavljaju kao da zastupaju feminističke vrijednosti, bez obzira što se njihov rad može jasno pozicionirati kao takav.Vujković, S; Pejić, B. (2012) Microstories: konteksti savremene ženske umjetničke prakse nakon 2000, Banja Luka, Muzej savremene umjetnosti Republike Srpske Nažalost, očito je, a sa time se slažu i Bojana Pejić i Sarita Vujković, da se većina bh. autorica ne određuju kao feministkinje niti tako postavljaju svoj rad. Razlozi za to naravno leže u dominantnoj antiženskoj i antifeminističkoj retorici bh. društva, ali i u činjenici da se prethodne umjetnice nikada nisu identificirale sa feminizmom, što u jednu ruku lišava nove generacije umjetnica teorijskih modela na osnovu kojih bi gradile i nadgrađivale svoje pozicije. Nažalost, bez obzira na umjetničku praksu u prošlosti, mlade umjetnice su danas ostavljene da same kreiraju i postavljaju svoje teorijske, političko-feminističke modele. Jedno drugo istraživanje pokazuje nam da mnoge umjetnice danas i dalje ne razmišljaju o kritičkoj poziciji feminizma, niti su osviještene u dovoljnoj mjeri kako bi mogle odrediti šta je to feministički angažman. Od ispitanica se tražilo da objasne na koji način feminizam utiče na njihov rad. Odgovarajući na ovo pitanje umjetnice su navele da ne žive u sredini u kojoj je uticaj feminizma izražen i da rijetko razmišljaju o tome kako feminizam utiče na njihov rad. Iako se smatraju pobornicama ljudskih prava one se najčešće ne smatraju feministkinjama.Ženski glasovi u izvedbenim umjetnostima Zapadnog Balkana 1990-2010, Podgorica, NOVA – Centar za feminističku kulturu Ukoliko govorimo o savremenoj umjetnosti u BiH, period tek nakon rata obilježen je radovima Alme Suljević, Šejle Kamerić, Dunje Blažević, Gordane Anđelić Galić, Maje Bajević i Danice Dakać . Njihovo stvaralaštvo prožeto je iskustvima iz rata, ili na bilo koji drugi način povezano sa ratom – izbjeglištvo, odnos prema drugom, nasilje i sl., što je slučaj i sa mlađom generacijom umjetnica. O svakoj od navedenih umjetnica moglo bi se dosta govoriti. Međutim, zbog ograničenja u ovoj knjizi istaći će se dvije stvari. Prvo, svaka od njih izlagala je van BiH. Pošto su njihovi radovi zapaženi na međunarodnoj umjetničkoj sceni, to je dovelo i do toga da svaka od njih gradi međunarodnu umjetničku karijeru. Drugo, u fusnoti se navode neke od stranica za dalje čitanje koje se preporučuju za dalje istraživanjeŠejla Kamerić. Izvor: http://sejlakameric.com/; Alma Suljević. Izvor: http://bs.wikipedia. org/wiki/Alma_Suljevi%C4%87; Gordana Anđelić-Galić. Izvor: http://bs.wikipedia.org/ wiki/Gordana_An%C4%91eli%C4%87-Gali%C4%87; Maja Bajević: http://performingtheeast. com/maja-bajevic/; Danica Dakić: http://www.danicadakic.com/ (18. juni 2014) . Novije generacije umjetnica jasnije su u svojoj političkofeminističkoj artikulaciji. A'dela Jušić' Izvor: http://adelajusic.wordpress.com/ (01. juli 2014) je jedna od osnivačica Udruženja za kulturu i umjetnost CrvenaIzvor: www.crvena.ba (01. juli 2014) , organizacije kojoj su feminizam i rodna jednakost definisani prostori za akciju. Pored Adele, tu su još Lala Raščić'''Izvor: http://lalarascic.com/ (01. juli 2014) , '''Nela Hasanbegović,Izvor: http://www.nelahasanbegovic.com/ (01. juli 2014) Emina Kujundžić,Izvor: http://www.emina.ba/ (01. juli 2014) Leila Čmajčanin, Armina Pilav,Izvor: http://imagingborders.wordpress.com/ (01. juli 2014) Lana Čmajčanin'''Izvor: http://www.lanacmajcanin.com/ (01. juli 2014) i '''Sandra Dukić.Borjana Mrđa. Izvor: http://borjanamrdja.info/; Irma Markulin: http://www.irma-marku lin.com/; Irena Sladoje http://www.cee-art.com/bosnia-herz/sladoje-irena.html; Sandra Dukić http://www.sandradjukic.com/ (01. juli 2014) Crvena je udruženje za kulturu i umjetnost osnovano 8. marta 2010. godine, a oko sebe okuplja umjetnike/ce, kustose/ice, arhitekte/ce, muzičare/ke, aktiviste/ice i ima za misiju afirmaciju postojećih i kreiranje novih prostora za kulturnu i umjetničku produkciju u BiH i svijetu,Izvor: www.crvena.ba (16. juli 2014) kao i poboljšanje pozicija žena u kulturi i umjetnosti. Iako relativno mlada, organizacija Crvena je do sada napravila nekoliko značajnih projekata, koji je postavljaju kao vodeću organizaciju koja povezuje feminizam, aktivizam i umjetnost. Jedan od najznačajnijih projekata Crvene je projekt Šta je nama naša borba dala? u kojem autorice Adela Jušić, Lana Čmajčanin, Leila Čmajčanin, Andreja Dugandžić i Danijela Dugandžić Živanović kroz izložbe, predavanja, diskusije i akcije u javnom prostoru mapiraju stogodišnjicu borbe za ravnopravnost spolova, posebice se fokusirajući na aktivnosti Antifašističkog fronta žena (AFŽ)Izvor: http://www.crvena.ba/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/CRVENA-PORTFOLIO.pdf (16. juli 2014) (01. juli 2014) . Projekt The Bring In Take Out Living Archive Izvor: http://bringintakeout.wordpress.com/ (01. juli 2014) pionirska je inicijativa arhiviranja feminističke umjetnost u postjugoslavenskom prostoru, koji od 2010. realizuje kustoski kolektiv Red Min(e)d Izvor: http://bringintakeout.wordpress.com/about-red-mined/ (01. juli 2014) nastao unutar Crvene. Ova platforma danas okuplja zajednicu umjetnica i umjetnika koji svojim radom doprinose promociji savremene umjetnosti regije, ali i kreira nove metodologije kustoskih praksi bazirane na feminističkim principima. PitchWise je prvi festival ženske angažovane umjetnosti u BiH. Festival je napravljen u organizaciji Fondacije CURE i teži povezivanju feminističke umjetničke produkcije. Festival je počeo iz potrebe da zauzmemo napušten i zanemaren prostor i da ga transformišemo u mjesto susreta koje će okupiti društveno anagažovane umjetnice, aktiviskinje, teoretičarke, feministkinje i sve zainteresovane za ženska pitanja u BiH i regiji.Izvor: http://www.fondacijacure.org/index.php?do=article&article_id=492 (16. juli 2014)[ Starke je elektro kabare bend iz Sarajeva koji svojim tekstovima kritikuje i ironizira bh. realnost, sa posebnim osvrtom na upotrebu tehnologije. Starke svojim imenom, tekstovima i scenskim nastupom izlaze iz uobičajenih muzičkih formi ponašanja i u tom smislu značajno odstupaju od uobičajenih matrica i muzičkih stilova u BiH. Iako bend nikada nije imao značajne nastupe na mainstream sceni, jedan je od najznačajnijih u artikulaciji alternativnih feminističkih muzičkih pravaca. Članice Starki bile su Andreja Dugandžić, Jelena Milušić i Jasmina Mameledžija, koja je i prva bosanskohercegovačka DJane. Sarita Vujković, doktorica istorije umjetnosti, od marta 2014. godine vrši dužnosti direktorice Muzeja savremene umjetnosti Republike Srpske. Dunja Blažević jedna je od najznačajnijih žena koje su obilježile kreiranje umjetničkog prostora u postratnoj BiH. Od 1971. do 1980. godine Dunja je bila direktorica i glavna i odgovorna za programe Studentskog kulturnog centra beogradskog Univerziteta – prvog centra za promociju umjetnosti i novih medija u bivšoj Jugoslaviji. Od 1980. do 1991. godine bila je glavna urednica vizuelnog umjetničkog programa na Televiziji Beograd.Izvor: http://www.erstestiftung.org/gender-check/bosnia-and-herzegovinadunja- blazevic/ (24. juni 2014) Iako je svoju karijeru počela u Beogradu i nastavila u Parizu, Dunja je od 1996. godine direktorica centra SCCA (Soroš centar za savremenu umjetnost) koji je osnovao Fond Otvoreno društvo BiH. Od 2000, SCCA (Sarajevo Centar za savremenu umjetnost) djeluje kao samostalna, neprofitna profesionalna organizacija.Izvor: http://scca.ba/about-scca/ (1. juli 2014) SCCA je jedna od najznačajnijih institucija za savremenu umjetnost u BiH. Pored rada i razvoja SCCA kao institucije, Dunja je i značajna teoretičarka umjetnosti i producentica za savremenu umjetnost i nove medije, kao i kustosica. Jedan od njenih zapaženijih projekata jeste izložba Miraz koje je proizašla iz projekta Žensko naslijeđe - doprinos jednakosti u kulturiZa više informacija o Dunji Blažević pogeldajte: http://www.erstestiftung.org/gendercheck/ bosnia-and-herzegovina-dunja-blazevic/;http://balkans.aljazeera.net/vijesti/ zensko-naslijede-doprinos-jednakosti . Od 2004. do 2007. godine supervizirala je interdisciplinarni regionalni projekt De/konstrukcija spomenika u BiH. Trenutno živi u Beogradu. Pored Dunje Blažević, u SCCA radi cijeli niz mladih, talentovanih žena.Izvor: http://scca.ba/team/ (18. juni 2014) Tokom 1998. godine SCCA uspostavlja još jedan odjel – koji se bavi video, TV i filmskom produkcijom pro.ba. Jednako kao i u SCCA jedna od osnivačica pro.be je izuzetna žena Amra Bakšić Čamo. Amra je uspješna filmska producentica, radi za CineLink, projekat Sarajevo Film Festivala, predaje na Akademiji scenskih umjetnosti u Sarajevu, te je predsjednica Udruženja filmskih radnika BiH, što je čini jednom od najznačajnijih žena u svijetu bh. filma.Izvor: http://www.bhfilm.ba/udruzenje.php?kat=1&clan=77 (6. juli 2014 Film je trenutno najpopularniji vid umjetničkog izraza u svijetu, a zahvaljujući već kanoniziranoj poziciji medija s kojima film blisko sarađuje, njegove šanse da komunicira sa publikom različitih profila svakodnevno se uvećavaju. Time on vrlo lako može da postane mjesto upisa diskursa dominantnih formi, koje ovaj medij mogu iskoristiti da prenose različite stavove publici, pakujući ih u različite filmske iskaze. Prepoznavanje važnosti analize političkog upliva u filmsku naraciju, posebno u kontekstu roda i seksualnosti, sa rastućom popularnošću filma postaje izuzetno važan zadatak. Kada govorimo o filmu, jasno je da je ta umjetnička forma pretrpila najveći internacionalni uspjeh (Oskar za najbolji strani film za film Ničija zemlja, te Zlatni i Srebrni medvjedi na Berlinaleu osvojeni za filmove Grbavica i Epizoda u životu berača željeza), te da je zbog toga jedina umjetnička forma u BiH koja uživa određenu popularnost i za koju postoji makar određeni interes. Ipak, razvoj filma ne analizira se u BiH ni u kojem smislu, čime se veoma lako dešava da se mizogini patrijarhalni stavovi vladajućih neonacionalističkih politika direktno očitavaju u filmu, ali se zbog nedostatka kritike filma i društva u cjelini ti problemi naprosto previđaju, ili se postavljaju kao normalan kontekst društvenog diskursa. S druge strane, evidentan je porast žena koje se bave filmom, i koje svojim filmskim radom propituju specifičnost ratnih i postratnih ženskih identiteta. Pored producentica, oni koji imaju najveću moć na filmskom setu su reditelji i rediteljice. I u ovom segmentu umjetnosti pojavile su se značajne ženske figure od 1995. naovamo. Izdvajamo Jasmilu Žbanić koja sa svojim filmom Grbavica osvaja Grand Prix na Berlinaleu. Grbavica zaslužuje poseban spomen u ovoj ediciji s obzirom da je to umjetnička intervencija, i prva javna intervencija, koja problematizuje pitanja žena žrtava seksualnog nasilja u ratu. Bez obzira na političku manipulaciju napravljenu od strane aktuelnih vlasti u oba entiteta,Više o tome možete čitati u Husanović, J. (2010), Između traume, imaginacije i nade: Kritički ogledi o kulturnoj produkciji i emancipativnoj politici, Beograd, Edicija REČ i dalje ostaje jedan od rijetkih javnih pokušaja da se govori o problemima sa kojima se žrtve nose. Pored Jasmile, tu su Aida Begić,Izvor: http://www.bhfilm.ba/udruzenje.php?kat=1&clan=75 (19. juni 2014) rediteljica dva dugometražna, nekoliko kratkih i nekoliko dokumentarnih filmova, te Ines Tanović, scenaristica i rediteljica.Izvor: http://www.bhfilm.ba/udruzenje.php?kat=1&clan=13 (18. juni 2014) Književnost U ovom dijelu rezimiramo žensko iskustvo stvaralaštva i njegove učinke u sistemima obrazovanja i proizvodnji znanja unutar kojih su književnice isključene. Tako ćemo istaknuti književne poetike autorica koje pripadaju savremenoj bosanskohercegovačkoj literaturi – Nermina Omerbegović (1964), Tatjana Bjelić (1974), Aleksandra Čvorović (1976), Šejla Šehabović (1977), Tanja Stupar Trifunović (1977), Adisa Bašić (1979), Lamija Begagić (1980) – tzv. književnosti nakon genocida, kako je razumijeva Arsenijević.Vidi: Arsenijević, D. (2012), Ljubav nakon genocida, u Sarajevske sveske, 39-40, Sarajevo,Mediacentar, str. 75-89. Osim autorica koje su navedene u ovom savremenom historijskom periodu, Arsenijević konceptom književnost nakon genocida obuhvata i autorice kao što su Ferida Duraković, Jozefina Dautbegović i Marina Trumić, koje su smještene u period devedesetih i SFRJ razdoblja književna stvaralaštva Savremene i ostale izdvojene autorice često su u školskim udžbenicima navedene bez reda i smisla, jer u nekim hronologijama unutar kojih se nalaze ne pripadaju ni vremenski niti po konceptima koje su obrađivale u svojim tekstovima. Nije rijetkost da se stavljaju unutar književnosti za djecu, gdje najčešće i bivaju nagrađene, jer se smatra da je za književnicu najbolje da bude s jedne strane dječija ili s druge samo ženska, nikad naprosto samo književna kao kolega književnik kojeg se ne izučava kao muškog, nego kao književnika. Klasifikacijama autorica unutar bosanskohercegovačkih akademskih diskursa mogu se mapirati krivljenja diskursa, sačinjavanja pozicija moći koje odlučuju gdje je ženama mjesto i zapravo uvidjeti da su univerziteti duboko mizogini i nacionalistički, samim tim i isključivalački. Međutim, bez obzira na zvanične kanonske i institucionalizovane oblike klasifikacije književnosti, savremena ženska proza i poezija kao književnost razlika intertekstualno se nastavlja na modele prethodnih književnica i kreira nove književne i emancipatorne politike. Književnice iz ovog perioda nisu izabrale roman, nego poeziju i priču kako bi se razračunale sa postratnim stanjem i njegovim posljedicama. Stoga je zanimljivo kako se otpor velikoj priči sačinjavao ne samo putem struktura samoga teksta (fabule i konstituisanja likova), nego je izabrana mala forma pripovijedanja. Danas, u savremenoj BiH, upravo književnice pišu ponajviše kritičnu i emancipativnu književnost. One problematizuju ideološke datosti na najizravniji način, a istovremeno otvoreno i eksplicitno potražuju glas kako za žene, tako i za, i to po prvi puta u osanskohercegovačkoj književnosti, homoseksualce, te stvaraju društveni prostor za sve njih.Arsenijević, D. (2006), Prema politici nade: poezija i postratni period u BiH, u Na tragu novih politika: kultura i obrazovanje u BiH, Tuzla, Centar za istraživački, stvaralački i građanski angažman Grad, str. 275-299. Drugim riječima, takva politika posjeduje potencijal da izazove promjene u BiH danas, i to tako što izaziva i redefinira, da iskoristimo Sinfieldov termin, ‘kriterij vjerodostojnosti’ dominantnog.Arsenijević, D. (2006), Prema politici nade: poezija i postratni period u BiH, u Na tragu novih politika: kultura i obrazovanje u BiH, Tuzla, centar za istraživački, stvaralački i građanski angažman Grad, str. 275-299. Traumatski susret sa ratnim razaranjima, kao i sam koncept traume kod ovih se književnica artikuliše na način da su stereotipi ironično stavljeni u pitanje, a trauma je prigrljena, i to ne kao izvor samoviktizirajućeg užitka, nego kao ‘najdublje i najvrijednije’ iskustvo koje imamo.Arsenijević, D. (2006), Prema politici nade: poezija i postratni period u BiH u Na tragu novih politika: kultura i obrazovanje u BiH, Tuzla, Centar za istraživački, stvaralački i građanski angažman Grad, str. 275-299. Savremene bh. književnice svojim književnim konceptima napuštaju granice čitanja iz uglova, književnost ne mora biti samo feministička, što ne znači da su se distancirale od toga, naprotiv, ne žele biti svedene unutar samo jednog tumačenja, niti samo na žensku književnost, nego na književnost uopće. Sto godina ženske historije u BiH posmatrano kao 100 godina ženske književnosti ili ženskog književnog stvaralaštva reprezentuje stanje u kojem je evidentno da su žene dosta pisale unutar tog perioda i da su svakako ostavile neizbrisiv trag u književnosti i književnoj teoriji, ali su i dalje epistemološki isključene iz samog univerzalnog pojma književnosti i svega onoga što se pod njim samorazumljivo, u društvu ili unutar teksta, prihvata. Taj pojam i danas pripada književnicima, muškarcima, jer kada pomislimo na bosanskohercegovačku ili južnoslavensku književnost uvijek se taj pojam odnosi na velika imena kao što su Andrić, Selimović, Krleža, Ćopić ili u novije vrijeme nastavljače njihovih poetika Kovača, Ibrišimovića, Pekića, Karahasana i Jergovića; žene su nekako iz svega toga isključene. Autorice (književnice, pjesnikinje, spisateljice ili publicistkinje) koje su bile izdvojene u ovom pregledu ženskog književnog stvaralaštva u zadnjih sto godina, nemaju objavljena sabrana djela od izdavačkih kuća – čak i danas kada imamo unutar književnog diskursa jasno artikulisanu feminističku strategiju i književnice koje dobijaju međunarodna priznanja i prevode se na preko dvadeset svjetskih jezika. U južnoslavenskim književnim sredinama književnici su upućeni jedni na druge, polemiziraju jedni sa drugima, mjere se i omjeravaju jedni sa drugima, oduševljavaju se jedni drugima, tapšaju jedni druge, pišu si dugačka javna pisma, bacaju kamena sa književnog ramena i posvećuju jedni drugima svoje književne uratke. Ženama nikada ne posvećuju ništa, čak i kada pišu ljubavne pjesme. Ako se koji ipak osmjeli, onda pjesmu posveti inicijalu. (...) U južnoslavenskim književnim sredinama književnici ne citiraju književnice, čak i kada se radi o glasovitim strankinjama. Uvijek se pozivaju na glasovite strance. (...) U južnoslavenskim književnim sredinama književnošću se uglavnom bave muškarci. Muškarci su direktori izdavačkih kuća, urednici, članovi žirija, članovi uredničkih odbora, sastavljači antologija i udžbenika, urednici književnih časopisa, predavači nacionalne književnosti na fakultetima, autori povijesti domaće književnosti, književni kritičari, članovi književnih udruga, predsjednici tih udruga, književni kolumnisti i recenzenti. Ako žena i zauzme kakvu funkciju u književnom životu, onda razlog treba tražiti u njezinoj lojalnosti muški uređenom svijetu.Ugrešić, D. (2001), Život je bajka, Zagreb, Konzor I za kraj napominjemo da za nas postoje tri vrste teksta koji pišu žene.Vidi: Grosz, E. (1995), Space, Time, Perversion, New York i London, Routledge Tekstovi po svojoj narativnoj strukturi i toposima koje obrađuju odgovaraju pojmovima žensko, feminilno i feminističko. Termin ženski tekst je naprosto tekst koji pišu žene, većinom za žene, jer autorice većinom čitaju žene, muškarci navodno rijetko čitaju tu vrstu literature. Iako ti tekstovi nerijetko nemaju književno-umjetničke vrijednosti, ipak ispisuju određeno političko stajalište, jer su to tekstovi što ih pišu žene, najčešće za žene, što znači onda i jednu vrstu svijesti o posebnosti ženske pozicije koja samim tim što uopće i postoji nastoji patrijarhalni diskursunutar književnoga stvaralaštva reprezentovati kao mimikriju, igru riječima, a ne naturalističku datost. Feminilni tekst prevazilazi odliku ženskoga teksta, jer ima artikuliraniju političku namjeru da reprezentuje žensko iskustvo, da ga suprotstavi vladajućim idejama i kanonizacijama, dok feministički tekst ima jasnu strategiju propitivanja metoda, objekata, ciljeva ili principa glavnih tokova patrijarhalnih kanona, on strategijama raščinjavanja dovodi u pitanje samorazumljivo poimanje patrijarhata i književnosti same. Koristeći se ovim konceptima, pojasnile su se poetike književnog teksta bosanskohercegovačkih autorica, uvidjelo se koliko su dovodile u pitanje postojeće obrasce vlasti, moći znanja u tekstu ili u društvu, a koliko su tim patrijarhalnim obrascima podilazile. Treba svakako imati na umu da ovu podjelu nije uvijek moguće razumijevati na ovaj način, jer interpretacije književnoga teksta ne odgovaraju nužno ovim kategorizacijama, odnosno jasno definisanim granicama između njih, te je ovakva kategorizacija samo jedna od mogućih, a ne konačna ili isključujuća, jer književnost kao oblik izražavanja ili naprosto samo kao tekst u bartovskom smislu, prevazilazi odrednice koje se isključivo mogu svoditi na spol, rod, rasu, naciju, seksualnu orijentaciju i slično. Književnost posmatrana kao tekst odvojiva je od autorice/a ili svih njenih/njegovih odlika, jer takve odlike su za naučnu interpretaciju nebitne, a analize koje književne tekstove posmatraju iz uglova, nacionalnih ili bilo kojih drugih, zapravo ne obogaćuju znanje, nego ga redukuju i epistemološki književnost osiromašuju. S druge strane, ponekad je književnost potrebno posmatrati skupa sa kontekstom unutar kojeg se javlja, u protivnom mnoga književna djela bi bila odbačena kao bezvrijedna kada se ne bi sagledali uslovi njihova nastanka, pogotovu kada se radi o mapiranjima neke vrste početka stvaralaštva, u ovom kontekstu ženskoga stvaralaštva. Pozorište Savremene bosanskohercegovačke rediteljice narušavaju historijski kontinuitet unutar kojeg je rediteljsko zanimanje muški posao, čime nastoje osvojiti pozicije koje su ženama ideološki uskraćivane. One kreiraju osobna dramska iskustva, raščinjavaju samorazumljivo poimanje pozorišne tradicije, kreiraju nove poetike i emancipatorne politike unutar pozorišnog izričaja. Pojavom rediteljica na pozorišnoj sceni postjugoslavenske BiH i njihovim subvertirajućim angažmanom, režija prestaje biti razumijevana samo kao muška djelatnost. Tanja Miletić Oručević (1970), univerzitetska profesorica i pozorišna rediteljica, rođena je u Sarajevu. Školovala se u Sarajevu, Mostaru i Poljskoj. Bavi se pozorišnom i radio režijom, predavačkim i pedagoškim radom u oblasti glume, te prevodi naučne radove u oblasti teatrologije. Piše i objavljuje teatrološke studije o bosanskohercegovačkoj i južnoslavenskoj savremenoj drami. Najznačajnije predstave: Jean Genet, Sluškinje; BNP Zenica, Mark Ravenhill, Shopping & F***ing; MESS Sarajevo Nikolaj Koljada, Kokoš; NP Tuzla, Gina Moxley, Danti-Dan; Pozorište mladih Sarajevo Dž. Latić/H. Džafić, Srebrenički inferno; BNP Zenica, Sarah Kane, Pročišćeni; MESS Sarajevo, Maksim Gorki, Do dna; BNP Zenica, korežija sa Seadom Đulićem, Ibrahim Kajan: Katarina Kosača; MTM Mostar, Irfan Horozović, Priče iz šadrvanskog vrta; Festival Dionysia Rim, Bertold Brecht, Pir malograđana; Fakultet humanističkih nauka Mostar, Almir Imširević, Kad bi ovo bila predstava. Radila je sedam radionovela u produkciji Radija Federacije. Dobitnica je Prve nagrade na konkursu BH Radija 1 za dramu Ćamil i ja, prema prozi književnice Šejle Šehabović. Selma Spahić, pozorišna rediteljica, rođena je u Foči 1986. godine. Njene predstave su postavljane u BiH, Srbiji, Hrvatskoj, Crnoj Gori, Velikoj Britaniji. Rediteljski rad uključuje postavke dramskih klasika, savremenih svjetskih i bosanskohercegovačkih dramskih tekstova, kao i dokumentarne predstave. Predstave su joj višestruko nagrađivane na festivalima u BiH i postjugoslavenskoj regiji, te bilježe učešće na nekim od najznačajnijih evropskih festivala poput Neue Theater Stücke aus Europa u Wiesbadenu u Njemačkoj. Od 2010. je selektorica Future MESS programa za mlade rediteljei rediteljice, a od 2012. i rukovoditeljica umjetničkog programa Internacionalnog teatarskog festivala MESS Sarajevo. Živi u Sarajevu. Njene predstave se odlikuju društvenom angažovanošću, propitivanjem politika i obrazaca kreiranja subjektiviteta i iskustva iz pozicije postjugoslavenskih generacija. Selma Spahić nastoji predstaviti i ispitati iskustvo generacije koja u jeku kolektivne nacionalističke paranoje, u trenutku raspada SFRJ i sačinjavanja etnički čistih prostora, nije mogla učiniti ništa. Ona propituje odnose i relacije, te nastoji premostiti traumatsku prazninu nastalu raspadom zajedničkog kulturnog prostora koja je toj generaciji oduzeta. Rediteljica koja danas aktivno radi u Zenici i Sarajevu i u čijim djelima postoji snažan emancipatorski potencijal jeste i Lajla Kaikčija (1976). Nakon što je diplomirala na Akademiji scenskih umjetnosti u Sarajevu, počinje raditi u Bosanskom narodnom pozorištu Zenica, u kojem je bila i umjetnička direktorica 2008/09. godine. Režirala je i brojne predstave, a posebno zanimljivi tekstovi i režija vezuju se za drame: Play S. Becketta i Zatvorenih očiju feminističke spisateljice April de Angelis. Značajna je pojava i djelo Kaće Dorić, glumice i rediteljice.Preporučujemo intervju sa Kaćom Dorić, koji je uradila Vedrana Seksan. Izvor: http://www.gracija.ba/novost/10616/vazno-je-znati-da-te-tijelo-nece-izdati (2. juli 2014 Sevdah kao umjetnička forma Fascinaciju sevdahom, tradicionalnom ljubavnom bosanskom pjesmom, ponovo popularnom formom u današnjoj BiH, počela je Farah Tahirbegović, književnica i teoretičarka. Njen rad na sevdahu bio je teoretski i istraživački – objavila je monografiju Zaima Imamovića, ali i umjetnički – zajedno sa Eminom Džinić, Erolom Hadžimušovićem i Benjaminom Begovićem osniva grupu Dertum 1995. godine, u kojoj istražuju mogućnosti i rearanžiraju sevdalinke dodajući im jazz varijacije. Bez obzira na preuranjenu smrt Farah Tahirbegović, ona je ipak i u ovom domenu svog rada, baš kao i u književnosti ostavila nevjerovatan utjecaj. Nemoguće je govoriti o Farah a ne spomenuti njen angažman u književnosti – bila je izvršna urednica i urednica za odnose s javnošću u izdavačkoj kući Buybook, književnica i književna kritičarka. U Buybooku je uredila veliki broj knjiga, pokrenula nove edicije, poput edicije Sufistan gdje su bili okupljeni naslovi koji su se ticali sufizma, te BuyFeminaBook u kojoj je izašla knjiga Zaboravljene vladarice u svijetu Islama. Prilagođavanje sevdalinke modernom uhu ponajviše u tonovima jazza nastavili su dalje i drugi umjetnici, što je rezultovalo reanimacijom sevdaha kao veoma popularne forme. Jedna od značajnijih žena autorica i izvođačica je Amira Medunjanin, koja također svoj interes za sevdah proširuje i na teoretsko-istraživački plan. Amira je danas jedna od najznačajnijih izvođačica, zaslužna za to što se sevdah izvodi na najpoznatijim svjetskim muzičkim scenama. U ovom poglavlju navode se samo neke od značajnih žena u bh. umjetnosti. Očito je da je svaka od njih ostvarila izuzetnu umjetničku karijeru, te da mnoge svojim radom mijenjaju internacionalnu percepciju o bosanskohercegovačkom umjetničkom diskursu. Ipak, ove žene, bez obzira na svoj izuzetni rad i dalje nisu riješile osnovne probleme – dijelom zato što se bave tom neprofitabilnom profesijom, a dijelom zato što su žene. Primjer: ni jedna žena – umjetnica, od rata do danas, nije uspjela riješiti problem radnog prostora ni privatno (nepremostive birokratsko-administrativne prepreke pri pokušaju dobivanja dozvole za nadgradnju, izgradnju, adaptaciju...) ni putem bodovnih listi za dodjelu ateljea pristrukovnim udruženjima.Blažević, D. (2011), Da li žensko pitanje još postoji, U: Dolje ti rijeka, dolje ti je pruga, Sarajevo, Buybook, str. 20-21. Iako je situacija u domenu produkcije umjetnosti veoma dobra, nažalost većina umjetnica i dalje pokušava izboriti osnovne uslove za rad. Živjeti od umjetnosti koja ne korespondira sa zvaničnim politikama, već ih analizira i propituje u današnjem sistemu, nažalost, teško je moguće. Zbog toga većina umjetnica danas i teži za karijerom izvan BiH – u trenutnoj apsolutnoj nezainteresovanosti za umjetnost, one ne mogu naći ne samo publiku već ni barem osnovni profit od kojeg bi mogle živjeti. O ženama koje su umrle da bismo mi nešto dobile U novembru 2004. godine, na 27. noć ramazana, pred mostarsku bolnicu dovezena je i ostavljena dvadesetjednogodišnja Olena Popik, Ukrajinka, majka trogodišnjeg djeteta. Pred vratima bolnice ostavili su je muškarci koji su na njoj zarađivali novac do njenog posljednjeg daha. Umrla je od AIDS-a, sifilisa, upale pluća, predoziranja i tuberkuloze. Ferida Duraković Olena Popik '''je ukrajinska državljanka, žrtva trgovine ljudima.Dovedena je u Bosnu i Hercegovinu gdje je boravila u više gradova i bila prisiljena na pružanje seksualnih usluga. Tokom 2004. godine primljena je u bolnicu u Mostaru u teškom zdravstvenom stanju, gdje je umrla nekoliko dana kasnije. Službeni uzrok smrti bila je tuberkuloza, sifilis, hepatitis C i AIDS. Brutalnost ovog slučaja potresla je cijelu regiju i imala je ogromnu medijsku pažnju. Na kraju procesa, od četiri osumnjičene samo dvije osobe su dobile kaznu – od dvije i jedne i po godine zatvora. Odgovornost države analizira se u različitim izvještajima, evaluacijama, itd. S druge strane, ženske nevladine organizacije uz pomoć ovog slučaja pokreću proces promjene zakonodavstva, radeći na osvještavanju društva o trgovini ljudima i pokušavajući razbiti stigmu oko žrtve. Organizacije također kreiraju servisne centre i sigurne kuće za žrtve trgovine i pokušavaju izlobirati da one postanu prvo mjesto gdje se žrtva dovodi, nakon što biva uhvaćena (ili u rijetkim slučajevima kada sama uspjeva doći do policije). Na taj način obezbjeđuje se siguran prostor za žrtvu i ona više, što je često bio slučaj, ne biva proslijeđena na razgovor istim onima koji su često i korisnici usluga. Ogroman lobi i veliki rad ženskih nevladinih organizacija, kao i zalaganja i pritisci međunarodnih institucija doveli su do razbijanja lanca trgovine ljudima. Bosna i Hercegovina je vrlo brzo od zemlje destinacije postala zemlja porijekla. Iako ovaj problem i dalje mora da se rješava, on je danas definitivno mnogo manji nego što je to bio slučaj u novembru 2004. '''Sanela Redžepagić , operska pjevačica iz BiH, jeste žena koja je ostvarila značajan uspjeh na svjetskoj muzičkoj sceni. Sanela je porijeklom iz Zenice, i svoju karijeru je gradila u Sloveniji i BiH. Tokom 2007. godine Saneli je dijagnosticiran rak dojke. Nekoliko mjeseci kasnije, 2008. godine u 37. godini života Sanela umire. Na web-stranici Fonadacije Sanela Redžepagić, koju je njena porodica osnovala nakon njene smrti navodi se: :Mlada operska pjevačica Sanela Redžepagić, čije ime nosi Fondacija, to se sada može konstatirati, izgubila je svoj mladi život nakon neadekvatnog dijagnosticiranja - kao i koji su uslijedili sa kašnjenjem tretmana u KCU Sarajevo. Zatim skoro ignorantnog odnosa osoblja Fondacije Salvatore Maudjeri iz Pavie (Italija), gdje je upućena i primljena da bude operirana, nakon ciklusa kemoterapije koju je primila u KCU Sarajevo.Izvor: http://www.fondacijasanelaredzepagic.org.ba/index.php/ciljevi-i-zadaci (12. juli 2014) Fondacija danas edukuje žene o problemu raka dojke, radi osvještavanje i potiče žene na preglede, te materijalno pomaže žene kojima je potrebno liječenje. Također pružaju pomoć ženama tokom dijagnosticiranja, primanja liječničke podrške, a sve s ciljem da bi se smanjila mogućnost pogrešnog postavljanja dijagnoze. Obje ove žene samo su neke od onih koje su umrle zbog određenih grešaka i propusta u sistemu. Bez obzira što se danas deklarativno govori o ostvarivanju određenih prava za sve žene, samo iz ova dva primjera jasno je da se svakodnevno otvaraju novi prostori koji zahtijevaju osvještavanje i rad na ženskim ljudskim pravima. Pitanje trgovine ljudima nije nikada bila stvar koju su mediji zapazili prije slučaja Popik. Pa čak i nakon njega, analiza medijskih prikazivanja Olene Popik pokazuje da je ona često u medijima predstavljana kao žena lakog morala, da se razboljela zbog svog raskalašnog stila života, za razliku od poštenih korisnika njenih usluga, koji sada pate zbog svih bolesti koje im je ta zločesta žena prenijela. Slučaj Popik i dalje je primjer stereotipnog i patrijarhalnog odnosa bh. javnosti prema ženama. Sami medijski naslovi i podnaslovi koji su se oko toga slučaja pojavljivali u javnosti jasan su pokazatelj: Ukrajinka zarazila HIV-om desetine osoba u BiH, Dok policajci hvataju i puštaju na slobodu prostitutke i strane lopove, država nema para za izgradnju sabirnog centra za strance i sl. Bilo da je riječ o žrtvama trgovine ljudima, pogrešnoj dijagnostici i neadekvatnom liječenju, jasno je da žene i danas, kao i prije stotinu godina i dalje ne uživaju sva prava i suočavaju se sa diskriminacijom kada se govori o pristupu servisima i njihovom korištenju. Činjenica je da mnoge žene umiru dok čekaju da se mnogi od tih servisa poprave – Olena dok je čekala da država prepozna činjenicu da postoji trgovina ljudima u BiH, Sanela zbog sporog i neadekvatnog sistema zdravstvenih usluga, i mnoge druge žene koje ovdje nisu spomenute a koje zaista jesu žrtve ovog sistema. Ovim poglavljem nije bila namjera pozivanjem na smrt govoriti o katastrofalnom stanju ženskih prava u BiH, jer to danas i nije slučaj – svjedoci/kinje smo toga da se stvari pokreću prema naprijed. Ali nažalost dok se pisalo o mnogim ovim ženama, uvidjelo se da su mnoge od njih rano umrle i nije bilo moguće ne osvrnuti se na tu činjenicu. Opće napomene za doba u kojem živimo Osjetna percepcija žene kao ometajuće buke ili šuma, kao nečega što ne može da postoji izvan nacionalnog diskursa, upravo je ono što diskursivni kontekst u kojem se razvija bh. društvo smješta daleko u početke emancipacije, u progresivnom i evolucijskome vremenu. Iako navedene aktivnosti, kao i mnogobrojne feminstkinje i aktivistkinje nastoje pružiti nadu za ponovnu žensku emancipaciju, u trenutnoj situaciji nacionalističke politike skrajnule su ženskost na marginu. Društveni uslovi u kojima se odvija borba za ravnopravnost daleko su od idealnih, bez obzira što se stvaraju u kontekstima u kojima bi emancipacija trebala biti neminovnost. Nažalost, emancipacija danas odvija se samo u područjima koja su neophodna za razvoj države ili ispunjavanje uslova koje nam postavlja neoliberalni poredak. Emancipacija je tumačena riječima Rosi Braidotti, koja smatra da je potpuna emancipacija jedino ona koja preispituje postojeće društvene postavke, a ne ona koja jednostavno uključuje ženu u već postavljene patrijarhalne vrijednosti. Ako emancipacija znači prilagođavanje standardima, mjerama, vrijednostima društva koje je stoljećima bilo pod dominacijom muškarca, prihvatanje istih materijala i simboličkih vrijednosti kao i dominantnih grupa, onda emancipacija nije dovoljna. Moramo odbaciti pojednostavljenu ideju da možemo nadomjestiti stoljeća isključenja i diskvalifikacije žene sa njenom iznenadnom, od države sponzorisanom, integracijom u radne snage, u simboličke institucije i simbole reprezentacije. Puštajući žene unutra, dozvoljavajući im nekoliko sjedišta u prethodno segregiranim klubovima nije dovoljno. Ono što novodolazeći trebaju jeste da budu ovlašteni da redefiniraju pravila igre, kako bi napravili razliku, ali i učinili tu razliku osjetnom.Braidotti, R. (1991), The Subject in Feminism, Hypatia, YSTOR str. 155-172, (prevod Elmaja Bavčić) Ne trebamo, dakle, zaboraviti Olenu Popik, čija smrt je izbavila BiH iz ralja trgovaca ženama, i koja je napokon pokrenula priče u BiH o problemu koji smo imali. Ne trebamo zaboraviti ni Žaranu Papić, Nirman Moranjak-Bamburać, Farah Tahirbegović i sve ostale žene koje više nisu sa nama, a koje su značajno doprinijele razvoju kulture i prava, poboljšanju uslova za žene u BiH i koje su pokrenule emancipaciju. BiH je nakon Dejtona nastavila svoj razvoj – politički prema produbljivanju nacionalističkih ideologija, a društveno prema kreiranju krajnjeg šunda. Zbog toga se ovaj tekst ponajviše bavi onim ženama koje su van te kulture, ženama koje su svojim doprinosom, makar i sa periferije pokušale mijenjati patrijarhalno stanje svijesti. Ostvarivanje prava, lobiranje za promjene zakona, artikulisanje ženskog pokreta, mirovni aktivizam, pokretanje rodnih studija, borba protiv traffickinga, itd. sve su procesi koje su žene u BiH pokrenule (a mnoge i završile) za samo dvadeset godina. Prostor za emancipaciju je veliki, i mnogo je toga što se mora mijenjati, ali je jasno da ga žene danas polako osvajaju te nam ostaje nadati se da će njihova borba ostati jasno zapisana u historiji ženskog pokreta. I za kraj lični osvrt. Pisati o savremenom dobu nosi sa sobom određenu nelagodu – danima sam razmišljala o ovom tekstu i kako da ga uobličim a da ne zaboravim sve one koje su u posljednjih dvadeset i nešto godina uradile značajne stvari za emancipaciju. Sada na kraju ovoga teksta znam da sam izostavila većinu njih – u svakoj maloj zajednici, u svakom gradu bilo je na stotine žena koje su napravile izuzetne stvari i koje su uspjele makar na kratko pomjeriti granice koje su nam postavljene. Svaka aktivistkinja koja je djelovala u nekoj od organizacija učinila je mnogo, a pretpostavlja se da ima oko 150 aktivnih ženskih organizacija u državi. Moja svjesna odluka bila je ne govoriti o aktivistkinjama pojedinačno – s obzirom da ne postoji zvanična baza podataka, morala bih sama raditi selekciju koga staviti u tekst a koga ne, a u takvoj odgovornosti nisam željela da participiram. Zato sam navela one koje su već bile dio nekih publikacija, te se koncentrisala na žene u drugim segmentima društva. Namjerno sam pisala o ženama koje su u današnjem dobu već prepoznate i o kojima možda mislite da ne treba pisati. Ali poučena iskustvima iz prošlosti znam da je bolje zapisati – možda već sljedeća generacija kaže da nije postojala ni jedna značajna teoretičarka, umjetnica niti bilo kakav značajan ženski pokret u našem dobu. Zbog toga je ovaj tekst metodološki drugačiji od ostalih – umjesto razotkrivanja sjećanja on se bavi pokušajem nezaboravljanja. Umjesto zaključka Ovu knjigu zatvara govor profesorice doktorice Zlate Grebo koji je održala na konferenciji povodom obilježavanja desetogodišnjice potpisivanja Pekinške deklaracije. Konferenciju su organizovale Žene ženama u Sarajevu od 25. do 27. novembra 2005. godine. Ovakvim završetkom knjige želimo, prije svega, da pokažemo beskrajno poštovanje prema misli i zalaganju Zlate Grebo, jedne od najvećih naučnih radnica BiH, kao i da ukažemo poštovanje i solidarnost Udruženju Žene ženama, koje su nam sestrinski ustupile ovaj govor. Ženska civilna scena u Bosni i Hercegovini Društveni položaj žene je tema prisutna u svim razmatranjima o kretanjima u društvu i njegovom razvoju. Ovom prilikom pokušavamo da odgovorimo na pitanja: *šta je žena postigla svojim učešćem u društvenim zbivanjima u periodu iza nas; *svojim učešćem u ratu i *gdje je žena danas. Taj put je nesumnjivo obilježen značajnim ostvarenjima u novom položaju žene – ali ne bez zastanka i novih upitnika pri tome. Poseban značaj ovog skupa, između ostalog, vidim i u tome što se poklonila pažnja pitanjima o statusu žene u periodu od 1919. godine. Nažalost, rjeđe smo govorili o tome, kao da smo možda zanemarili važne pomake i postignuća u statusu žene u društvu u tom vremenu. U današnjim uslovima kada smo suočeni sa mnogim socijalnim i ekonomskim teškoćama, a posebno glasnogovornicima nacionalizma i fašizma, valja se vratiti argumentovanoj besjedi i borbi za slobodu uopšte, svjesni da je sloboda integralna i da nje nema ako postoji nesloboda, bilo koja – nacionalna, vjerska, rodno/ spolna, politička, ekonomska itd. Naša stvarnost to potvrđuje. Bosna i Hercegovina je predstavljala i predstavlja složeni društveni, kulturni i ekonomski kontekst – znači kako u prošlosti tako i danas. Možda se može postaviti pitanje – Da li je moguće govoriti o nekom jedinstvenom položaju žene u Bosni i Hercegovini? Danas na početku ovog milenija osvrćemo se na proteklo stoljeće. Tome u prilog govore bar dva razloga: *zato što smo neke od nas proživjele taj period, svjedoci smo i učesnici događaja koji su se odvijali – te su već generacije sve manje brojne. *zato što su se na ovim prostorima u to vrijeme odvijali burni procesi. Prošli vijek je obilježen ratovima, smjenama različitih društvenih sistema, mijenjali su se oblici države sa svim posebnostima njenog unutrašnjeg uređenja, obilježen je borbom naših naroda za slobodu nacionalnu i socijalnu emancipaciju. To je vrijeme kada su se naše žene počele aktivnije uključivati u društveno-politički život. Bilježe se prvi koraci u zapošljavanju i političkom angažmanu.Žene se zapošljavaju najčešće u duhanskoj i tekstilnoj industriji (Fabrike duhana u Sarajevu i Mostaru, u Ćilimari u Sarajevu, Platnari itd.); aktivno učešće u organizovanim štajkovima, 1890; 1906, obilježavanju pojedinih datuma – 1. maj, a već 1913. godine žene BiH obilježavaju 8. mart – Međunarodni dan žena. Politička aktivnost žena se odvijala u okviru socijaldemokratije. Prema podacima koje navodi Nevenka Bajić u svom radu: Uloga žene u socijalističkom pokretu u Bosni i Hercegovini, str. 1-10; Danica Perić u radu: (1950), Borba žene za socijalizam u okviru radničkog pokreta Jugoslavije, Republička konferencija za društvenu aktivnost žena, Sarajevo, tom II, Beograd, Istorijski arhiv KPJ, str. 1-24. Ne može se zanemariti ni aktivnost ženskih kulturno-prosvjetnih i humanitarnih društava, najčešće sa nacionalnim predznakom, i njihov značaj u radu sa ženama. Početak XX vijeka označen je izuzetnom borbom muslimanske inteligencije za školovanje ženske omladine (Safvet-beg Bašagić, dr. Hamdija Karamehmedović i drugi). Tako se, na primjer, na Dvadesetoj sjednici Zemaljskog sabora 1910. godine traži da više djevojačke državne škole mogu pohađati i Muslimanke. U tom smislu interesantna je objavljena polemika vođena 1911. godine između dr. Hamdije Karamehmedovića i Sofije Pletikosić, koja je pisala pod pseudonimom Safije-hanume, a odnosi se na školovanje i emancipaciju muslimanske ženske djece. Sofija Pletikosić (Safija-hanuma) tvrdi: Pođu li vaša muslimanska djeca u škole, nastaće crni dani i po vas, i po njih i po cio narod. Dr. Karamehmedović je veoma oštro reagovao na njene stavove i sa žaljenjem navodi da se takvi i slični stavovi objavljuju pod firmom Muallima, organa naših vjeroučitelja i organa muallimsko-imamskog udruženjaBrošura: Safije-hanume: Pisma u obranu muslimanskog ženskinja, izdanje uredništva Muallima, izdanje Islamske dioničke tiskare, Sarajevo, avgusta 1911. Dr. Hamdija Karamehmedović: Odgovor na pisma Safije-hanume, naklada Zemen, štamparija Bosanska pošta. Pisano u Berlinu, 25. avgusta 1911. Safija-hanuma – Sofija Pletikosić, (1911), Polemika o emnacipaciji žene – u obranu muslimanskog ženskinja, (ujedno odgovor doktoru Kamdiji Karamehmedoviću i drugima), Naklada spisateljske tiskare V. Tomčić i dr. Opatija . Navedeni primjeri govore da se borba za mancipaciju žene vodila ne samo u širim okvirima bosanskohercegovačkog društva, nego i unutar samog bošnjačkog korpusa, pa i u samoj ženi. Sve su to napori na koje se treba podsjetiti, posebno stoga što se, nerijetko, prihvata stereotip o zaostalosti muslimanske žene, posebno u prošlosti, iako su one često završavale vjerske škole – mektebe, rušdije i sl. Podsjećanje na ove napore jeste pokušaj da ih izvučemo iz zaborava. Ako bih pokušala da napravim neku grubu periodizaciju ženskog pokreta u nas, možda bi se uslovno moglo reći da: *prvi period obuhvata vrijeme do završetka Prvog svjetskog rata. O tome smo već nešto rekli; *drugi period bi obuhvatao vrijeme do Drugog svjetskog rata i vrijeme Narodnooslobodilačke borbe i Revolucije 1914–1945; *treći period od 1945. godine do 90-ih godina prošlog stoljeća; *četvrti period, možda najteži i najkrvaviji period naše istorije, od 90-ih godina prošlog stoljeća do danas. Svaki od ovih perioda ima značaj i svoje specifičnosti. Nadam se da nisam napravila više materijalne greške i da ćete u tom pogledu imati razumijevanje. Imala sam u vidu Bosnu i Hercegovinu u njenim historijskim granicama sa svim specifičnostima njenog postojanja. U svakom ovom periodu žene su pravile korak naprijed – nekada sporije, nekada brže. Ratovi su bili česti i nisu zaobilazili žene. Rat od 1941. do 1945. godine obilježen je masovnim učešćem žena u oružanim jedinicama i na mnogim drugim zadacima. To je slučaj i u ovom posljednjem ratu 1992–1995. godine. Žene su podnosile nadljudski napor sa mnogo duše. Najveći napredak u svom društvenom položaju bosanska žena je postigla u periodu od 1945. godine do 90-ih godina prošlog stoljeća. Prvih godina u ratom opustošenoj zemlji trebalo je prevladati opštu zaostalost u mnogim segmentima svakodnevnog života – na primjer u načinu ishrane, stanovanja, u borbi protiv raznih bolesti, pa i zaraznih oboljenja i sl. Demografski pokazatelji ukazuju na značajno postignuti napredak. On se ogleda u smanjenoj smrtnosti, posebno smrtnosti odojčadi i žena u fertilnoj dobi, produžetku ljudskog vijeka, promjenama u strukturama stanovništva, na primjer u obrazovanju. Prema popisu stanovništva 1991. nepismenost je ostala uglavnom obilježje starijih generacija žena. Ipak, što je veći stepen obrazovanja razlike među spolovima unutar obrazovanja su uočljivije u korist muškarca.Npr. broj umrlih na 1000 stanovnika u period 1950–54. godine iznosio je 13,9, a u period 1980–84. godine 6,6. Broj umrle dojenčadi (djece starosne dobi do 1. godine) na 1000 živorođenih u označenim periodima iznosio je 135,5, da bi opao na 27,6 ili u 1984. godini umrlo je 22 djece na 1000 rođenih, Statistički godišnjak BH 1980, str. 63; Statistički godišnjak 1985. str. 64. Ljudski vijek je znatno podužen, što predstavlja izvanredan napredak. Očekivano trajanje života mušarca rođenog 1948. g. iznosio je 48,6 godina, a rođenog 1980. g. 67,7 godina. Isti podaci za žene kreću se od 43,4 do 72,6 godina. Znači da se ljudski vijek produžio za 27, odnosno 28 godina. Porast trajanja života nosi odlike savremenog demografskog sistema u kome je život žena duži od života muškaraca – Saopštenje SZS br. 387, (1982), Beograd, Posebno treba ukazati na porast zaposlenosti ženskog stanovništva.Tako npr: 1990. godini učešće žena u ukupnom broju radnika iznosi 36,9% – u privredi 32,7%, u vanprivredi 60,3%. U nekim granama to je učešće bilo natpolovično, ili čak tri četvrtine – u trgovini 51,9%, u obrazovanju 53,1%, u zdravstvu 74,0%, u pravosuđu 66,9% – Statistički godišnjak 1991, str. 64. i 65 Sve ovo govori da nisu izostali pozitivni rezultati u rješavanju svakodnevnih životnih problema. Normativno je napravljen iskorak. Uklonjene su mnoge zakonske prepreke koje su dovodile do diskriminacije žena u društvu. To je učinjeno već odlukom ZAVNOBIH-a na zasjedanju u Mrkonjić Gradu 1943. godine, kao i docnije donijetim zakonskim odlukama. Žene iz Bosne i Hercegovine su aktivne učesnice na svjetskim konferencijama (Helsinki, Meksiko, Najrobi, Pekinkg), kao i inače na mnogim međunarodnim skupovima. Socijalna evolucija je povukla mnoge transformacije u društvu, u porodici i u samoj ženi. Najpouzdaniji pokazatelj društvene afirmacije i ravnopravnosti žene u društvu su njeno obrazovanje i zaposlenost, njeno učešće u sferi rada i odlučivanja. Bez šire društvene intervencije išli bismo sigurno daljem prdubljivanju razlika između muškaraca i žena. Period o kome smo nešto više govorili je period koji je meni, kao sudioniku mnogih događaja, najpoznatiji, a najbliži današnjem vremenu. Osvrćemo se na to vrijeme ne samo zbog toga da bismo sagledali što ga je obilježilo, već i da bismo mogli ocijeniti što bi bilo dobro da se danas čini, polazeći iz iskustva. Vrijeme koje je neposredno prošlo, ili koje još traje, ima bez sumnje svoje specifičnosti. Ratne godine su zapamćene po brutalnosti koje su se događale na ovim prostorima. Žene su ih doživljavale kao nikada radnije u tom omjeru i na takav način – silovanja, ubijanja najmilijih, protjerivanja iz vlastitog doma i zavičaja. O tim događajima ispričane su mnoge priče – istinite i teške. U toku rata, a i poslije, osnovana su mnoga društva sa nacionalnim ili vjerskim predznakom, mnoge nestranačke i nevladine organizacije i državne institucije, čiji su programi rada obuhvatali pitanja o ženi i njenom statusu u društvu i u porodici. Možda se može pretpostaviti da prevelika organizovanost ne doprinosi efikasnijem rješavanju prisutnih problema, da zaključci mnogih skupova ne dopiru do onih na koje se odnose ili do onih koji bi ih morali čuti i raditi na njihovoj realizaciji. Ipak sam uvjerena da svi ti napori nisu bili bezuspješni. Napominjem da se moja saznanja temelje uglavnom na onome što je objavljeno u sredstvima informisanja. Možda izostaje aktivnost, pa i rezultati koji bi se mogli očekivati, u rješavanju konkretnih pitanja svakodnevnog života. Veoma su izraženi egzistencijalni problemi kojima je obuhvaćeno stanovništvo, znači i žene, posebno u manje razvijenim sredinama, među izbjeglim i povratničkim stanovništvom, nekim socijalnim grupama (npr. Romima, nezaposlenim stanovništvom, djeci bez roditelja itd.) Empirijska istraživanja, kako u prethodnim periodima tako i danas,potvrđuju da postoji nesklad između proklamovanih stavova i stvarnog stanja u društvu. U isto vrijeme to govori o svijesti koja se teško mijenja, kako u društvu tako i u samoj ženi.Govoreći o Ženi u ratu Carol Mann upozorava: „...žene su žrtve mira kao i rata. One su odmah zaboravljene u postratnom periodu i za njihova iskustva se ne želi čuti (…) posebno je značajno da se piše o različitim oblicima ženske viktimizacije, kao i o strategijama preživljavanja i otpora“, Revija slobodne misli, br. 39, (januar-mart 2003), str.4. Čitav društveni razvoj poučio je svojom istorijskom logikom njegove nosioce da se društveni odnosi ne mijenjaju apelima na centre političke moći i da samo preuzimanje uloge subjekta u društvenim procesima dovodi do faktičke izmjene njihove situacije. Nove generacije nose i novu snagu i nove odgovore u datom vremenu. Uvjerenasam da će u tome istrajati. Dr. Zlata Grebo Sarajevo, 25. novembra 2005.